Come with me
by Valkyrie Lips
Summary: Set after 5x05. After sleeping together nothing changed between Bo and Tamsin. The succubus gets closer to Lauren and Tamsin decides to leave. Bo didn't know she could miss her valkyrie that much. It's my first fanfic,please be kind. I'll write till I run out of ideas. Valkubus endgame with little doccubus. Send requests or suggestions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks has passed since Bo's birthday and her special "gift" from Tamsin and everything was pretty much the same between the girls. They had been working on different cases during the day and getting drunk during the night.

Tamsin was starting to think that what happened between them that day was going to last only that, a day.

Since that night nothing had changed, Bo would keep her obliviousness towards Tamsin's feelings and whenever the Valkyrie would try to get closer or lure the other woman, something would come up, something doctor shaped named Lauren Lewis, just like that night.

"Hey Bo…"

" Lauren! Hey " Bo uttered back with the brightest smile ever.

_Ugh… why can't I make her smile like that. No no no Tamsin. Get your shit together! You knew where you were getting yourself into when you decided to tie yourself in that fucking bow._

Tamsin couldn't help look at the two women from across the bar and feel a little jealous. Her feelings for Bo were stronger than ever and the mere fact of seen Bo so happy with Lauren made her heart ache.

" Trick! Just hit me with the strongest thing you have"

In that moment Dyson walked in taking a seat right beside Tamsin

" I thought I wasn't going to see your doggy snout tonight D"

"Seriously Tamsin? Again? With the dog jokes?"

Tamsin smirked at him cocking an eyebrow.

The blonde stood up from the stool. " Tell you what, If you can beat me at least once at a pool game then I promise no dog jokes for… hmm… a week"

"Two weeks" replied Dyson

" Don't push your luck wolf cub. One week and a beer"

Dyson huffed out a laugh " Works for me"

" Great " said Tamsin, "Let's get that hairy ass of yours kicked"

The night went by like that. Dyson and Tamsin having fun at the pool table while Bo and Lauren catch up at the bar.

"Still not giving up D-man?. How long for you to realize I'm unbeatable" Tamsin teased the wolf while sipping her drink.

At that moment Bo made her way to the pool table, she spoke right from behind the blonde who didn't notice her presence until she heard that sweet voice so close.

"Hey guys… So, who's winning so far?"

"What do you think succubus?"

Tamsin replied with a smirk while she bent over the table to take her next shoot.

Bo grinned back at her and couldn't help take a look at the valkyrie's glorious backside.

"I see… So… " Bo started and Tamsin looked at her. " I was going to leave already…"

At that moment the valkyrie notice the lack of certain doctor at the bar.

" It's Lauren gone?"

" Yeah, she… emmm…has a meeting with Evony early tomorrow"

" Oh, Ok…"

_So that's why you wanna leave now?, 'cause no more doc around?. Great_

" You coming Tamsin?"

"No" The reply came a little bit harsher than she intended and the succubus noticed it too.

" Oh… Ok. See you at home then"

Bo made her way to the front door but before she made it Tamsin grabbed her arm and spun her around.

" Bo, what I meant is that … I'm in the middle of a game and you know, how much I'd hate to lose against the puppy, but I don't want you driving around alone this late. If you give me five minutes I'll leave with you"

Bo found herself staring at those green eyes while grinning to the Valkyrie.

" Five minutes?"

Tamsin chuckled. "Probably even less, not sure the pup will last that much. Are you waiting?"

Bo nodded simply and made her way back to the pool table with the valkyrie.

Two minutes later Tamsin was putting the wolf out of his misery.

"Sorry D-man, you clearly need to improve your skills"

Back at the Clubhouse Bo went to bed falling asleep immediately.

Tamsin decided to have one last drink before going to bed.

She grabbed a bottle of vodka and made her way to the couch. One drink after another she emptied the bottle. When she was about to go to bed she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a very sleepy Bo peeking trough the door.

Bo stopped in her tracks, a little bit startled at first until she recognize the silhouette of Tamsin.

"Jesus, Tamsin… you scared the hell out of me. I though you were sleeping"

" Couldn't…succubabe" Tamsin replied in a hoarse way.

Bo noticed the drunken state of the Valkyrie and after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she approached the woman at the couch.

"What is it Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie shrugged and looked the other way.

"C'mon, I thought we were friends now Tam Tam"

_Friends._ Tamsin's heart flinched.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. Mustering up, she asked Bo something that was hovering on her mind since Bo's birthday. " Why did you sleep with me Bo?"

Bo, who was sipping on her drink, almost choked on it.

"What?"

Tamsin frowned and look at Bo with that vulnerable look that made Bo's chest ache.

"Why Bo? ...Was it because of pity towards me? …Because I'm cute?"

_Cute?_. Bo almost laughed at this. _You're not cute Valkyrie. You're so fucking hot you could melt the North Pole_.

" Tamsin… No…It wasn't, it wasn't like that… I mean…hmm"

The truth is that Bo herself didn't know why it happened. Of course the valkyrie was beautiful and hot, but it wasn't because of that. There was something else, something subtle that she didn't know how to call it yet.

"Save it Bo. It's ok"

With that, the valkyrie stood up and made her way to her room, leaving a puzzled Bo sitting on the couch.

When the morning came, Bo was the first to wake up. She made her way downstairs and made some coffee.

A few minutes later, Tamsin appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning…" she said shyly, pouring herself a cup of coffee

"Morning" reply Bo with a light smile. "The girl we're supposed to meet today texted me an hour ago, she's left all the files we need at the Dal"

"Ok"

"You mind going there and bring them while I take a shower?"

The valkyrie's mind travelled to the idea of a naked Bo under the hot water.

"Tamsin…" Bo looked at the Valkyrie urging her to respond.

"Huh? … Oh yeah the Dal. Files. Got it!"

After that, an awkward silence formed between the two women, both of them with the memories of last night talk on their minds.

Tamsin finished her coffee and made her way back to her room to get dressed. When she was about to leave, she decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Bo…for what I said last night. I have no right to question you like that…" She looked down with a guilty expression.

Bo, who was making her way to the shower, turned around and faced the valkyrie, smiling at her.

"It's ok Tamsin"

Tamsin made her way to the door.

"Tamsin."

"Yeah?"

" I may not know yet why it happened, but there's one thing I know for sure. I don't regret it. I don't regret it at all".

The last departure of words made Tamsin's heart jump in excitement though she knew Bo could never love her back the way she did.

Tamsin looked down trying to hide the blushing forming in her cheeks, while Bo looked at her. The sweet moment between them was cut soon when Lauren walked past the front door.

"Hey"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and Bo noticed the valkyrie's reaction with an amused look.

"So…what are you girls up to?

"Tamsin was going to the Dal, and I…mmm… was going to take a shower"

"Great…" uttered Lauren not hiding the excitement over the idea of been there while Bo took the shower.

_Be more obvious, could you?_ Tamsin thought

The three women stood there, looking at each other.

" And…I'm out" with that Tamsin left.

"What are you doing here this early Lauren? Thought you were going to meet Evony?" Bo asked. " Want some coffee?"

"I'm fine…Just…You ok?"

" Yeah" Bo replied a little confused at the sudden worry of the doctor. "Why wouldn't I"

"Just… You know, checking on you"

Bo nodded. " I'm gonna take that shower, be right back" she smiled and went upstairs.

Lauren smiled back.

Back at the Dal Tamsin made her way through the front door.

" Hey Trick! I think you have something for me" Tamsin smirked

"Tamsin, I don't even know why you know I was getting that new vodka delivery today but don't even think…"

Tamsin's eyes widened while she looked at Trick.

" … Oh! You mean the files… "

Tamsin chuckled. " Yep, I meant the files, but… now that you mention it…"

" Ugh… help yourself " Trick left the valkyrie nursing her vodka while he made his way to his lair to get the files.

"Here"

Tamsin grabbed the files, she finished her drink and wave her hand to Trick

" Tamsin…wait"

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time already…"

Tamsin looked at the bartender with a curious look.

" I think you and Bo are so good together"

Tamsin's expression softened. " Yeah…we are"

" She's lucky to have you. I know you'd do the unimaginable to keep her safe, and for that, I'm grateful"

Tamsin nodded. Getting that sort of blessing from someone so important in Bo's life was something new and definitely good.

Tamsin made her way back to the clubhouse. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the silence prevailing over the place.

She run upstairs searching for Bo with the files in her hand.

" Bo! I'm back. I've…"

Tamsin stopped in her tracks with a deadly look on her face. There, a naked Bo was standing with a towel wrapped around her feet, giggling, while Lauren hugged her from behind and kiss her neck. She dropped the files startling the two women who quickly let go of each other.

" … I'm sorry. I'll come back later" Tamsin said running to the stairs.

"Tamsin wait!" Bo run after her.

Lauren grabbed her by her waist before she made it any further

"It's ok Bo, let her go"

"What?... no, I need to find her"

"There's no need, we were doing so good" Lauren said with a teasing voice dragging Bo closer.

Bo took a step back. " Lauren, no. You know how she is" Bo couldn't wipe away of her mind the wrecked look on Tamsin's face she saw one minute ago.

Bo aimed the stairs again, until she realized she was naked. She wasn't going to make it too far without drawing everyone's attention. She stopped there, not knowing what to do.

"She'll be back Bo. She needs time"

"Time? Time for what?"

"To assimilate this" she motioned between her and Bo.

Bo wasn't sure what Lauren was referring to. When se opened her mouth to reply, Lauren didn't let her. She approached Bo beaming and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Bo was a little bit startled but didn't say anything.

"Bye Bo. I'll call you later".

Lauren left, leaving a puzzled Bo behind, just like Tamsin did last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo woke up in the middle of the night. She was parched. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, but before reaching the stairs she went to Tamsin's bedroom. She knew the vakyrie wasn't there, but she wanted to make sure. She hadn't heard from her since she left in a rush the previous day and she was starting to get a little worried.

_She's probably getting drunk in some dark den. What if she gets herself into trouble? Nah… she's a big valkyrie…_

She went back to bed and fell asleep thinking of Tamsin.

The following day she decided to take a look at the files from the case she and the blonde were working on. She was about to open the folder when the front door opened and Tamsin walked in. They look at each other, both a little confused. Tamsin wasn't expecting to see Bo up this early. She was hoping to play it stealth and sneak into the clubhouse and made her way to bed avoiding Bo.

The moment she saw the valkyrie Bo stood up and run to her wrapping her arms around her. Tamsin was startled but hugged her back immediately while patting her back awkwardly.

Bo, surprised by her own reaction and how much she's missed the valkyrie took a step back.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried valkyrie…" she smacked Tamsin playfully.

" Just… getting some air. Having fun…"

Bo looked at her with a sudden serious expression "Tamsin, about yesterday…"

Tamsin cut het abruptly "Save it Bo. You don't have to give me any explanation. It's your life. You choose how to live it and with who you want to live it, besides… I'm hungry"

Bo found those words curious coming from the valkyrie, and she couldn't help but laugh at Tamsin's manners of getting out of the conversation.

" Ok, let's order something. Shall we?"

"Ugh… you know what?... No. I'm so over that takeaway shit. No more pizza, no more mac and cheese, and definitely, no more Chinese" Tamsin said determined.

"Let's cook" she said grinning.

" Uhm…Tamsin, you realize that the last time I tried to cook I almost burn the entire place?"

"Then, I'd say time for you to learn how to cook"

Bo couldn't help but laugh out loud. Tamsin frowned and looked at her with an offended look.

"And who's going to teach me? You Tamsin?" Bo kept laughing uncontrollably over the idea.

When se look up and saw the serious look on Tamsin's face who was looking at her arms crossed and head tilted, she stopped a little.

"You can't be serious Tamsin" She said still with an amused tone.

" Oh… you can bet your softy ass I'm being serious"

"Ok, let's start with something easy. Say… pasta with a simple tomato sauce"

Bo nodded. _This is going to be funny. _She thought.

"So, step one. What's the first thing to do before cooking?"

" Uhm… wash my hands?" Bo asked clueless

" Good point Succubus. But I was referring to something more basic"

Tamsin looked at Bo urging her to respond.

" I give up …"

"God Bo, you're like the worst apprentice ever. Shopping! You need to get real food! What are you going to cook? The air? And don't even try to cook that" Tamsin pointed to the cabinet in which Bo and Kenzi usually stashed the "food".

"You're right. I'm gonna get dressed"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Tamsin rolled her eyes and wait for her on the couch.

Bo made her way downstairs. When se appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Tamsin couldn't help but let out a silent but deep sigh. Just the simplest outfit was enough to make Bo look amazing.

"Seriously Tamsin? I can't believe you did that!" Bo walked through the clubhouse door carrying the bags and laughing out loud.

"What? He was provoking me" Tamsin pouted.

"He was six years old Tamsin. You got into a cart race with a six years old kid"

Tamsin shrugged resting importance "He deserved it. He tried to steal that last cereal box"

"You realize there were like hundreds of boxes right?"

"It was the last box of Lucky Charms" Tamsin said with a serious tone looking at Bo intently "And when it comes to Lucky Charms, I don't play"

Bo couldn't help but laugh softly at the tone used by Tamsin like she was talking about a death or life situation.

" Now… I'm still hungry. Can we cook or not" The blonde said.

" Ok, so… what's step two?"

"Wash your hands, obviously" Tamsin said with a teasing voice.

"Ok. Now, you want to boil the pasta right? So what do you need?"

Bo looked at Tamsin with an annoyed expression. " Water, Tamsin. I need water. I'm not that stupid you know?"

Tamsin chuckled and Bo threw her a warning look

"Hey! Watch it!"

Bo grabbed a pot and filled it with water.

"Is this enough?" Bo asked

"Hmm… little bit more or it will evaporated to soon and the pasta will be too raw."

Bo put more water and placed the pot over the stove and lighted the kitchen. She took a step back and looked at Tamsin waiting for the next indication.

"What now?"

Tamsin leaned closer while looking at the pot. "Well…now, you can add some salt so it won't be so insipid"

"Salt, got it"

Bo got the salt from the shelf and added it.

"Whoa! Not that much Succubus" Tamsin grabbed Bo's wrist and stopped her from adding more.

"I don't want to be drinking the whole afternoon" Tamsin smirked

"Umm… Tamsin, you're always drinking"

"Whatever" Tamsin shrugged.

The water was starting to boil and Bo noticed. She grabbed the spaghetti ready to add them to the pot.

"Remember pasta tends to grow, so unless you want to be eating it during the whole week, you need to calculate" Tamsin warned her.

Bo frowned and grabbed a handful of spaghetti putting them in the pot. Ten minutes later the pasta was boiled. Tamsin taught Bo how to know if the pasta was ready by grabbing a spaghetti and throwing it towards the wall tiles. The spaghetti didn't get glued to it so it was ready.

Bo found it both adorable and surprising how much cooking tips Tamsin knew.

"Pasta's ready. Let's move to the sauce" Tamsin said

"Now, I'll grab the tomatoes and I'll mashed them, you can slice the onion thinly ok?" Tamsin suggested.

Bo didn't trust herself that much with a knife. Throwing daggers was one thing but this…

"You think it's a good idea? Don't wanna chop my fingers, I need them"

Bo realized how that sounded and blushed a little. " I… emmm… I mean"

Tamsin noticed and try to suppress the smile forming on her lips. She put Bo aside gently and grabbed the knife from Bo's hands.

Once the tomatoes were mashed and the onion sliced, Bo put them in the frying pan, and grabbed a spoon to stir it. Tamsin was silently staring at her.

"You're doing it wrong" She approached Bo from behind and grabbed the spoon covering Bo's hand that was still on it.

Bo couldn't help but hold her breath and freeze there due to Tamsin's proximity.

"Oh…" she muttered.

Tamsin started stirring the sauce unaware of the effect she was having on Bo, who was unconsciously leaning back against her chest.

At that moment with the valkyrie's hot breath grazing her neck, she realized how much she enjoyed that closeness with her, and how good she felt in Tamsin's embrace.

"Bo… it's burning…"

Bo spun around and looked at those green eyes that were looking right back at her.

"Bo… the sauce it's b…"

She couldn't finish. The rest of the sentence caught in her throat when Bo wrapped her arms around her waist and brought their faces closer. Noses touching and lips only inches away. Bo closed her eyes and pecked her on the lips. Tamsin stiffened but kissed her back. Then she pulled away.

"Bo… "

"Shush" Bo placed her index finger on Tamsin's lips silencing her. She kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. Tamsin couldn't suppress a slight moan and hearing that, Bo smiled into the kiss. The kiss was growing fast. Bo was cupping Tamsin's cheeks keeping her close while Tamsin's hands found their way under Bo's tank top caressing her lower back. When they were about to move further, Tamsin's consciousness hit her and she took a step back.

" We can't Bo"

Bo was a little taken aback. "What? Why?... I thought…I thought you wanted this" She said a little bit offended.

" Oh Bo, don't make this about me. It's not about me. Of course I want this. You know how much I do, but not like this."

"Like this what?"

" Let's see, a few hours ago you were happily kissing Lauren and god knows what else would've happened if I hadn't burst into your room. Four days ago, you… you and I…" She couldn't help but feel a little gloomy about it. "Who's next Bo? You want me to go and get Dyson?"

Bo's face was one of pure shock.

"I know you're a succubus Bo. And I love that. I don't want to change you. I'll always be by your side. But you can't ask me to be willing to go that far with you. No if I have to share you. I've got feelings too"

"Tamsin… I… I didn't know…you…you…?"

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. "Of course you know Bo… you're a succubus. You just decided to ignore it, because it was easier for you to deal with it"

Then they just stood there, looking away from each other, until Tamsin broke the silence forming between them.

" I'm moving out Bo…"

"What? No! Tamsin, what about… what about Bo & Tamsin Private Investigators huh? We have cases to solve. You can't leave like that, you just can't"

"Hmmm… I'm pretty sure I can" Tamsin uttered back. " Actually I'm leaving right now"

"Don't you dare bitch!" Bo placed herself in front of the valkyrie preventing her from leaving.

"Oh! We're back on insulting? That's great! Fucking great! Then let me use my favorite one. Move Succubitch!. C'mon it's what you want, the clubhouse all for yourself and Lauren. Well…enjoy it! I'm out!

Tamsin didn't wait for Bo to move, she just put her aside violently and walked past her closing the door with a slam.

Bo was left wondering what had just happened.

_When did this hot cooking session turn into such a heated discussion between us?_

During the following days Bo spent day and night at the Dal interviewing possible candidates to work as a PI with her.

She was interviewing now the tenth candidate that morning, a former police officer with years of experience and a high level certificate in martial arts.

"Ok… I'll call you"

The candidate was a little bit upset for the lack of interest the succubus was showing.

Bo let out a deep breath while resting her head on the table.

At that moment. Trick, who was observing everything from the bar, approached her.

"How did it go?"

" …Emm …You know I've got a few options…" Bo replied unconvincingly.

Trick looked at her not buying it.

Bo gave up. "Ugh…I've got nothing Trick, nothing! No one it's good enough"

Trick placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "No one it's her Bo. Maybe you should just talk to her and convince her…"

"No Trick" Bo cut him. "She left me. She's made pretty clear how much she cares"

"She's just hurting Bo"

"Are you going to defend her?" Bo asked surprised.

"I'm not defending nor accusing anyone. I'm just talking as someone who's been in love with a succubus"

Bo's expression softened. " Trick, she's not…" Trick looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Bo, let me tell you something you might not know about Valkyries." Trick said taking a seat next to Bo.

Bo looked at him with wide eyes paying attention.

"Bo, valkyries rarely fall in love, but whenever they do, it's forever"

"Like wolfs?" Bo interrupted him

"Not exactly. That's different. Wolfs mate for life, but they are allowed to choose who they mate. Valkyries can't choose who they fall for, but it's always someone worth their love, and that's why a valkyrie's love it's one of the most precious gift someone could ever receive"

"Let's … Let's say Tamsin's in love with me…"

"Then she'll always be. No matter what. No matter how much pain you put her through. No matter how much she tries to hate you. She's not in control of her feelings anymore, her heart acts on its own, and will always be yours"

Bo listened to Trick astonished. Absorbed in their conversation, none of them notice Lauren eavesdropping on them.

Only one thought crossing the doctor's mind. _I have to get Bo back, before it's too late._


	3. Chapter 3

Bo woke up early that day, she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, it was 7 in the morning and the Sun was starting to come up. She thought about trying to go back to sleep but after endless minutes of turns and sheets revolution she gave up. She didn't want to admit it, but without Tamsin there, she was having trouble in catching sleep at night. _Damn valkyrie and her protective instincts_. She stood up and grabbing her kimono she walked downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she checked her phone. There were three missed calls and two texts from Lauren, nothing from the valkyrie. Bo grunted at herself for letting her mind drift to the valkyrie again.

She made some coffee and while she was waiting for it to be ready she decided to call Lauren back. Bo wasn't sure where they were standing right know in terms of their relationship. She loved Lauren, she'll always love her, but she wasn't ready to start something with her again, not only for the human-fae issue and the fear of it not ending well again but also because of something else, there was something else preventing her of going further with Lauren, something that right know, she didn't want to think about.

"Bo…" Lauren said at the other end of the phone.

"Lauren, hey. You called earlier?"

"Uhm…no, not really. I called you last night. I supposed you were sleeping, that's why I texted you. Have you read my messages?" She asked cheerfully

Bo wondered how could someone be this energetic this early in the morning. Then she mentally kicked herself for not reading Lauren's texts.

Bo's silence responded Lauren. " Anyway…" She continued. " What I said on them it's basically that I'd like to meet you later at the Dal. I've got some great news to you!"

Bo could sense Lauren smiling by the tone she was using and she couldn't help smile lightly.

"Ok. See you at the Dal later. 12 pm?"

"Perfect. I'll be there. Bye Bo"

"Bye Lauren" She hung up the phone and poured herself a cup of coffee.

By the time she walked in the Dal Lauren was already waiting for her at a table. The moment she saw her, the doctor waved her hand urging her to take a seat.

"So…What's it that you wanted to talk about?" Bo asked

"Well, you see, someone's told me that you're looking for a new partner to work with you as a PI"

_Well thank you for remind me again that Tamsin left me. _"Yeah…well, I'm kinda giving up on the search you know…thinking about working alone for a while…"

"Oh no no no!" Lauren cut her abruptly. "There's no need for that. I've got you a new PI!"

"What?" Bo couldn't hide the surprise in her tone.

"You're just looking at it" Lauren replied with the widest smile Bo's ever seen on her.

"You've got to be kidding me Lauren!" Bo utter back

Lauren was a little bit offended at Bo's tone. "You don't think I'm good enough to do it?"

"It's not…It's not that Lauren. You know in how much shit I got myself into, I don't want to put you in danger" Bo knew it was not a good idea to work with Lauren. In the best of the cases the doctor would probably slow her down or prevent her of taking risks by lecturing her, and in the worst scenario, she could end up dead. But she didn't want to hurt the doctor's feelings, so she was trying to find an excuse.

"What about your work at the dark compound?"

"Oh you know… I have Evony right where I want her. I'll always be one step ahead. That gives me much freedom to take my own decisions"

_Shit _"That's great" Bo said with a forced smile. "Guess nothing's stopping you"

"Bo it's going to be amazing. You, me…" Lauren sighed.

"I've gotta go. I'll be working all day and night. See you tomorrow, _partner_?" Lauren joked.

"…Sure" replied Bo, still not assimilating. _Things can only get better now._

Bo decided to give the rest of the day to herself. She came back to the clubhouse and chilled till she was bored. She then decided to get dressed and went to the Dal. If she was going to get that much shit at least she deserved one night of fun.

She was sitting at the bar nursing a beer while talking to Dyson who was a little bit tipsy and was mumbling and laughing out loud. Occasionally she'd look at the door, waiting for a certain blonde to walk in. It'd been two days without knowing from the valkyrie. Bo was curious about how she was doing, where was she staying…but mostly she was worried about how she was feeling. Challenged by Vex, Dyson made his way to the pool table leaving a mopey-faced Bo at the bar. At that moment the person Bo wanted to see the most, walked in. Their eyes met for a second. Tamsin stiffened. She'd thought about the possibility of Bo being there and she tried to play it cool. She waved Trick ordering a drink and seated at the opposite end of the bar. From time to time they would caught the other glaring at each other, making it even more awkward. Tamsin couldn't stand it anymore; she finished her drink and aimed for the door. The chilling breeze of the night calming her a little. She made her way to her truck when se heard the door of the Dal opening.

"Tamsin…"

_That sweet voice. Just ignore her and keep walking, ignore her and keep walking._

_"_ Tamsin, wait, please" Bo approached the valkyrie from behind.

Tamsin turned around. "What do you want Bo?"

After a little hesitation, Bo replied. "Just you…" She lunged forward crashing her lips with Tamsin's and pinning her to the door of her truck.

Tamsin gasped. Bo was pressing tightly against her and she was struggling to free herself from Bo's grip.

"Stop Bo!... Let go of me…We've talked about this"

"I miss you Tamsin" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and she pressed her forehead on Tamsin's chest trying to hide it. "I miss you so much. I can't sleep at night. I go to bed thinking about you and you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up. Please Tamsin, come back".

"Bo, you're drunk"

"A beer Tamsin, I've only had a beer…I'm begging you to come back to the clubhouse and work with me again"

"Oh… but don't you just got a new partner?" Tamsin teased the brunette.

Bo lifted her head looking at Tamsin. "Ugh…I don't even know how to dodge that…she…she insisted, and I…I…really don't want a new partner…Wait! How do you know?...anyway…" She wasn't hiding the fact that she didn't want to work with Lauren much to Tamsin's joy

Seen Bo like this, ranting about having to work with the doctor and begging her to come back warmed Tamsin's heart. She couldn't say no.

"I'll come back…"

"Really?" Bo's voice filled with hope and excitement.

"Let me finish… I'll come back to work with you. I'm not going back to the clubhouse Bo"

Bo experienced a fleeting breakdown but recovered soon. At least she'd get to see the blonde everyday.

"What if we have to meet to discuss cases?"

"I said that I wasn't going to move back Bo, I won't get burnt for walking through the front door. If we have to meet there, we'll meet there". Tamsin replied.

"What if…What if it gets too late to leave, you can always spend the night there, you know?... I mean…" Bo smiled nervously.

Tamsin grinned. "Good night Bo" She opened the door of her truck and got in

"Wait! One more thing"

Tamsin rolled the window down.

"Where are you staying?"

"At some shitty motel…in the outskirts. Motel California." Tamsin shrugged. She didn't know she could get to miss the clubhouse that much. That motel was a real shithole.

Bo looked at her with a sad expression.

"It's not that bad. The minibar it's pretty decent, and I'm used to much worse places, trust me" Tamsin smirked.

"See you soon?" Bo smiled.

"Sure thing hotpants" Tamsin started the truck and left.

Bo was left in the parking slot. _How do I tell Lauren that Tamsin's back and she can't no longer be my partner? _Obviously the doctor wasn't going to be pleased. _The sooner I tell her, the better._

The following day Bo woke up in a much better state. The concern about Lauren's reaction to her negative of been partners was still on her mind, but she'd had a good night of sleep and she couldn't help but feel happy to have Tamsin back in the game. She stretched before walking downstairs to have some coffee. She decided to text Lauren and ask her to meet her later at the Dal.

_- Lauren, we need to talk. See you later at the Dal? 8pm?_

The response came immediately

_- Sure Bo, I'll be there. Can't wait to start working together :) _

Bo frowned at Lauren's text. _This cannot end well._

" Hey Lauren… you look beautiful today. It's that top new?... Uhm… take a seat please. You know, about being partners ehm…"

_No no no, too much beating around the bush Bo. Be direct_

"Lauren, hey! We can't work together. Tamsin's back"

_Yeah, that was really smooth of me. Ugh! Why's this so difficult!._

Bo had been practicing during the whole afternoon how to say Lauren without hurting her or making feel bad. The doctor and Tamsin were starting to get along well but she new the valkyrie was not Lauren's favorite cup of tea yet and been replaced by her like that could only make things worse.

It was getting late. She took a shower, groomed herself, got dressed and grabbed the keys of her car heading to the Dal.

It was a Friday night and the Dal was crowded. She spotted Lauren sitting at a table chatting with Vex. She approached them shooting a cold stare to Vex, inviting him to leave.

"Oh…It's everyone favorite's succubunny" Vex said teasingly.

Bo took a seat ignoring him.

"You may leave Vex, I've got things to discuss with my girlfriend" Lauren suggested.

"Yeah…wait, what? Bo was shocked at Lauren's statement. "Going a little fast, aren't we…?" Bo smiled awkwardly

"So, Bo…what's it that you wanted to talk about"

Bo was still a little bit confused about Lauren calling her 'girlfriend'

"Uhm… yeah. Actually, there's this thing" She laughed nervously. "You're going to laugh about but…We can't work together" She looked at Lauren seriously now.

Lauren was taken aback. "Why Bo? We've talked about this. It's gonna be ok"

"Tamsin's back Lauren" _There, I said it. _Bo was waiting for Lauren's emotional outburst, but instead she got a deathly silence from the doctor.

"Oh… I see" She muttered in a clearly offended tone.

"How convenient of her" Lauren mumbled.

"Excuse me…what?" Bo replied.

"I said, how convenient of her! She couldn't stand the fact that you and I are getting close again! So she just has to get in the middle of us! That's why she's back! That bitch!..."

"That's so unfair Lauren! So unfair! It was me! I asked her to come back! You have no right to talk like that about her!

The discussion between them was starting to get louder and was drawing the attention of the people at the bar.

"You've no fucking idea what you're talking about Lauren!"

"Oh! But I do Bo! I can see who she really is. You're just blinded by…by her beauty and her charms. She tried to kill you once. How do you know she won't try it again?"

"Because I trust her!"

"She's a monster Bo!"

In that moment Bo stood up abruptly tossing the chair backwards.

"I dare you to say that again" Her eyes flashing blue.

Lauren pulled back a little looking at Bo. "Don't you see it Bo? I'm trying to do what's best for you. And that's me. I love you Bo"

Tears were welling up in Bo's eyes. "And I love you Lauren, I always will, but not like that, not anymore. I'm tired…I'm tired of everyone trying to do what's best for me… for once, I'm going to do what I think it's best for me" With that she left without looking back.

_Way to go Lauren, how to win back and lose a girl in 2 days. _Lauren collapsed on the chair letting out a deep breath.

By the time she made it back to her Camaro, tears were flowing down Bo's cheeks. She started the car and drove aimlessly. Next thing she new, she was knocking at a motel's door.

_Knock-knock… Nothing._

_Knock-knock_… Nothing again. Bo was about to give up and leave when she heard noises coming from the other side of the door. She leaned in putting her ear against the door.

_"__Oh my god, yessss, uhhh right-right there…I'm so close"_ Loud moans and whimpers were coming from inside the room. Bo froze there with a jealousy pang seizing her heart. She decided to leave. When she was midway down the stairs, she thought it better. She literally flew towards the door, opening it with a loud thud and bursting into the steamy room.

_"__What the hell it's going on here!"_ Bo could distinguish the silhouette of two bodies lying on the bed.

Like a deer caught in the lights, the woman on top cover herself with the sheets, still too baffled to move or say anything.

Letting out a little sigh of relief, Bo confirmed it wasn't Tamsin.

_One more to go. _She didn't want to stay there more than necessary, the situation was awkward enough but she needed to make sure, the other person underneath that woman was not her Tamsin.

Much to Bo's relief a sturdy swarthy made his way from underneath the sheets, still panting and as baffled as his lover was.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked

"_Hm… Hmm..I…hmm got the wrong room, bye_" Closing the door behind her she left, letting out a deep breath she didn't notice she was holding before.

She was running through the hall when she heard a door opening.

_"__Well well well, didn't know you were into watching too Succubus" Tamsin smirked._

Smiling in relief, Bo headed to the door.

_"__The guy in the reception told me room 103"_

_"__Well the guy in the reception was busier in staring at my boobs than handing me the_ _keys when I checked in so…"_

Bo laughed a little. When she approached Tamsin, the Valkyrie noticed her pale cheeks still wet and her smeared eyeliner, realizing that Bo's been crying she softened her defiant tone a little bit.

_"__Trouble in paradise with your doctor girlfriend?"_ Tamsin smirked while standing in front of Bo arms crossed. The devastation in the Succubus' eyes made her heart flinch.

_"__Can I come in?"._

Tamsin didn't replied; she just made herself aside letting the brunette in. She closed the door turning to Bo, waiting for her to talk.

Bo spun around facing the Tamsin.

_"__Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"_ She asked lifting her eyebrows in disbelief.

_"__Well… something tells me you're going to tell me either way, so…" _

_"__I told Lauren" _The Valkyrie's mind drifting to the night she spent with Bo on her birthday. Shock written all over her face.

_"__No, Tamsin…not that. I told her about you been back on working with me". _

"Oh…Ok" Tamsin sighed in relief. Part of her wanted Lauren to know she's seduced her girl. She's never meant any harm to the doctor but sometimes she thought she just needed to eat the biggest piece of humble pie.

_"__How did it go?"_ She asked not sure of wanting to know the answer by the look in Bo's face.

_"__I don't want to repeat exactly what she said, but summing it up, we have an argument. A big one. I left her at the Dal and here I am_" She smiled sheepishly looking down trying to hide the tears that were threatening to shed again.

_" __I see…"_ Tamsin muttered back. _"She'll be ok. You two will be ok. She loves you, and when you love someone you don't let a stupid argument get in the middle"_

At that statement from Tamsin, Bo lifted her chin staring at her. When her eyes met she could swear she saw a spark of hope in the Valyrie's eyes.

_"__Tamsin…"_

_"__Anyway…"_ Feeling the blush forming in her cheeks Tamsin stood up abruptly cutting whatever Bo was about to say.

_"__I was on my way to get wasted…wanna join me?"_

_"__Hmm…Can I take a shower first?" _

_"__Sure, there's a clean towel in the bathroom. I'd offer you something to wear but… I still hadn't packed my things. Pretty much everything it's still at the Clubhouse"_ Tamsin said looking at the floor.

Bo smiled at her_. "It's ok"_

_"__I'll be at the bar downstairs" _

When she was about to step into the bar, Tamsin noticed she hadn't grabbed her wallet. _Ugh, I forgot it at the nightstand. _She made her way back to her room. When se opened the door she found an utterly naked Bo bent over getting rid of her pants.

Tamsin's breath caught in her throat.

_"__I..uh…forgot my wallet"_ She was fighting so hard the willing of taking Bo right there until she was drowning in pleasure.

_"__Ok"_ Unaware of the effect her naked body was having on Tamsin, Bo made her way to the bathroom swaying her hips and closing the door behind her.

When she made her way to the bar, Tamsin was already sitting at a table sipping her drink. Bo ordered a beer and took a seat in front of the valkyrie. The bar was practically empty except for two guys playing darts in the corner and the barkeeper.

Bo enjoyed the fact that she could be like this with Tamsin. Everything was easier with her. She could just stay there focusing on her beer and the blonde wouldn't try to interpret her silence, she would just embrace it. She couldn't help feel how different it'd be with Lauren, she knew the doctor cared about her, but sometimes she just needed that. Beer after beer and shot after shot Bo found herself yawning.

Tamsin smirked at her _"You want me to tell you a story and kiss you goodnight Bo-Bo?"_ She said teasingly.

Bo chuckled. _"Actually… I'm tired. I better get going"_

Tamsin frowned. _"You can crash in my room… "_ She said nervously trying to use a cold tone and failing miserably _"I mean…it's late and you've drink a lot to drive your car, and I don't want your cute ass stuck in some tree"_

Bo couldn't help but laugh. _" Wow, Tamsin…you're so thoughtful. Thank you"_

They came back to Tamsin's room.

_"__I'll take the couch, you can have the bed" Tamsin offered_

_"__Tamsin, there's no need, we can…"_

"It's better this way" She grabbed a blanket and went to the couch. When she was sitting taking off her shoes, she felt Bo's presence next to her.

The brunette seated next to Tamsin and reaching her chin, she pulled the valkyrie to face her.

_"__Why are you doing this Tamsin?"_ she asked softly looking at those piercing green eyes.

_"__Why I am doing what Bo?_ She replied puzzled by Bo's proximity.

_"__Building your walls back. I miss the old you"_

Tamsin looked down. Bo's hand was still cupping her chin urging her to respond. She lifted her head looking at Bo's warm eyes, sighing.

Bo's eyes travelled from her eyes to her quivering lips. They started leaning in unconsciously until their lips met. It was the softest kiss they've ever shared. Bo grabbed Tamsin's nape with one hand while the other cupped her cheek deepening the kiss. Kissing Bo again had been on Tamsin's mind since that night on her birthday, it was all she wanted to do, kiss her, that's why she gave up, wrapping her arms around Bo's waist she put her on top of her leaning back against the couch allowing the kiss to deepen. When she was about to choke for the lack of air, Tamsin pulled away

_"__Are you hungry?"_

_"__No, I just want to kiss you"_ Bo said bringing their lips back together. She was in a trance due to the feeling of Tamsin's lips molding perfectly against hers and her soft tongue dancing with hers. She couldn't ask for anything better.

Pulling away, Bo stood up from Tamsin's lap, and grabbing her hand she pulled the valkyrie with her towards the bed.

_"__Time to sleep valkyrie"._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been coping with the heartbreak that was last episode. I wasn't in the mood to write Valkubus stuff. Hopefully the ideas will keep flowing. Enjoy and review!_

The following day, Bo woke up first. She stretched herself and turned around spotting the blonde beauty lying on the other side of the bed still sleeping peacefully.

Bo grinned and moved closer, delighting in the valkyrie's beauty when she was asleep.

"I can feel you glaring, you know?" She teased without opening her eyes.

"mmm…" was the only sound coming from Bo. She lightly kissed Tamsin on her shoulder, making the Valkyrie shiver fluttering her eyes and looking at her.

_The most beautiful sight in the world. I could wake up to this everyday. _Those words almost escaped the succubus' lips but she controlled herself.

After a little hesitation Bo closed the little distance between them kissing Tamsin softly on the lips.

"Someone's hungry" She smirked.

Bo kissed her again and she could feel Tamsin smiling into the kiss. The valkyrie, reciprocating instantly, put herself in a seating position grabbing Bo's legs and wrapping them around her waist. Bo's arms finding their way behind Tamsin's neck.

They made out for several minutes until Bo pulled away and hid her head in Tamsin's neck. Without saying anything, the blonde simply hugged the brunette and comforted her while running her hands along Bo's back, caressing her warm skin under her tank top. After a few minutes, the valkyrie looked down at her, grabbed her chin and lifted her face to eye level.

They were looking at each other. Confusion written all over Tamsin's face, while doubt ruled on Bo's. They both knew this time it was going to be different; she knew the valkyrie had feelings for her and she didn't want to hurt her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel something too.

One look at those green eyes that were asking here what was wrong silently and she found herself lost. Any kind of doubt gone. She wanted the valkyrie. She cupped the Valkyrie's face and kissed her again without hesitation. Tamsin moaned into the kiss and put herself tightly against Bo leaving no room for air between them. They both started getting the other out of unnecessary clothing. Bo's hands reaching for Tamsin's shirt, unbuttoning it while Tamsin's found their way under Bo's top, unclasping Bo's bra skillfully she threw aside both garments. They were both naked in seconds.

Never breaking eye contact, Bo straddled the valkyrie softly pressing on her shoulders, and putting her down onto the bed. She laid herself completely on the blonde's body, both gasping at the sudden warm contact.

Waves of arousal running through Tamsin's body, hitting her in the right places. She was finding it difficult to keep the moans from escaping her lips.

She grabbed Bo's head and brought their lips back together in a crushing kiss while Bo's hands began wandering down. She took her time in caressing every inch of the blonde's glorious body. By the time she made contact with the valkiryie's dripping core, Tamsin was trembling in anticipation. Making eye contact with her, Bo caressed her cheek in a tender way comforting the blonde.

"Tamsin, relax… It's ok, we've done this before"

"Precisely… I know what's coming…" she whispered bluntly with faltering breath.

Bo couldn't help huffing out a wicked chuckle with the valkyrie's honesty. She enjoyed having the blonde at her mercy and knowing Tamsin manners, made it even better.

"My badass valkyrie it's nervous?" Bo teased the blonde.

"HA!...You wish succubus. I've nev…OH! GOD!" Bo didn't let her witty comeback escape her lips. She took advantage of Tamsin's distraction to insert two fingers in her needy core. Tamsin immediately arched her back rolling her hips matching Bo's thrusts that started to reach a frenzied rhythm.

Pulling herself upwards she nibbled at the green-eyed beauty's neck, dragging her teeth along it, only stopping to bite it softly, earning a growl from the blonde. Loud moans were coming from Tamsin's lips. She stared to feel the heat in her lower abdomen building herself to an incredible orgasm. When she thought she was going to reach her peak, Bo added another finger while sprinkling her charms through the valkyrie's core, hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Bo could feel the blonde's soft flesh getting tighter around her fingers and she didn't hold back. She was intended to give Tamsin the best sex of her live.

"Bo…"

"Bo…I'm com.."

"I know"

"Bo… oh god…"

While keeping her rhythm, Bo brought her lips to Tamsin's jawline. Gently grazing her lips along the soft flesh she brought them to her ear, circling her earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

"Don't hold back Tamsin… just let go"

She only received a loud whimper from the blonde as a response.

"Come for me Tamsin"

"Bo…I'm gonna come…Bo…BO!" She screamed in pleasure. She couldn't hold it back. Feeling Bo's hot breath encouraging her, she reached her peak. Her walls clenching and unclenching around the succubus' fingers, still thrusting inside her, guiding her through one of the best orgasms of her life.

When she was coming down from her high Bo kissed her, with her tongue forcing its way into her mouth she dragged the Valkyrie's delicious chi. Tamsin was barely able to reciprocated, still trying to recover from her higher than ever peak. When she felt the unmistakable tug she opened her eyes and was met with a pair of blue eyes looking at her. After a large stream of the blonde's chi, she pulled back a little. Tamsin immediately brought their lips back together urging her to take more. Bo took this as an invitation.

"Mmmm … delicious"

Tamsin grinned and closed her eyes letting out a deep sigh of content.

Bo, fully fed, placed herself next to the valkyrie wrapping her arm around the blonde's form. Seeing Bo snuggling closer to her, Tamsin protested.

"Don't tell me you think we're done here Suculette" She smirked

"…You tell me…" the succubus lazily replied while rubbing her face on the blonde's shoulder. Taking this as a challenge, Tamsin lifted herself and topped the brunette, pinning her hands on the pillow at each side of her head.

"Get ready for round two" She smirked.

She kissed Bo hard. Her tongue finding Bo's in a familiar dance. She was eager to kiss her, to taste her, to please her and make her scream her name over and over again.

"Tamsin…" Hearing the brunette's soft voice calling her, at that moment she knew she was going to go down on her. Making her way down, she began trailing kisses from Bo's neck, all the way to her belly. She took her time to cupped Bo's breasts and take her nipple in her mouth. She run her tongue through it while massaging her other breast earning a loud whimper from the brunette. She resumed her way down Bo's body, reaching her destination. Teasing the brunette, she dragged her tongue along Bo's inner tight that growled in response eager to feel the blonde's tongue on her.

"Patience Bo…" she smirked.

Tamsin's grabbed Bo's other leg and repeated her actions

Bo's was writhing under Tamsin magic touch, and by the time Tamsin gave her a wide lick she couldn't hold her moans anymore.

"TAMSIN!..."

"What's the matter Bo?" she teased the brunette looking up from between her legs.

Bo was barely able to form a word out of her mouth due to the sensation of Tamsin's tongue working ferociously on her. Bo propped herself on her elbows to have a better view. Just the thought of having such a masterpiece of a woman pleasing her like that almost put her over the edge. Grabbing the sheets tightly she collapsed back on the bed. She was getting close, higher than ever. She started rocking her hips matching Tamsin rhythm.

"Oh my…oh my….God!...Tamsin!...Yes!" When she was about to come, she felt the valkyrie stop. She was about to complain when the Valkyrie stopped any word coming from her by plunging two fingers inside of her.

"OH…God! Not now…"

Tamsin smirked at Bo's reaction. She was welcomed by the softness that was Bo's folds. The blonde started working her fingers inside of Bo, curling them hitting her sweet spot over and over. She placed herself on top of her applying pressure to her fingers with her hips. She was ramming Bo so hard she started hearing the bed crack. She couldn't care less. In her mind only the idea of getting Bo over the edge.

"Tamsin… Tamsin I'm gonna come…" Bo's moans were getting louder and agitated. She could feel the succubus getting tighter around her fingers.

Lowering her mouth to Bo's she encouraged her to feed. Feeling the blonde's soft lips grazing hers, Bo couldn't help it, she draw a long stream of the Valkyrie's powerful chi.

The feeling of Tamsin's chi rushing through her and the pleasure coming from her core put her higher than ever. She cum all over the valkyrie's hand unable to hold her moans.

Getting down from her orgasm she opened her eyes and was met with the valkyrie's ones staring back at her. A mix of emotions rushing through her by looking at those green orbs. She leaned in softly kissing her on her lips while caressing her cheek with the back of her hand.

" Wow…" was all she could say.

"Mm… tell me about it succubus" They both laughed. Tamsin rolled to Bo's side facing her. Their noses touching. Bo spoke first.

" Tamsin, we need to talk" she said in a whisper.

Fear seizing Tamsin's body while. Talk was not her thing. She looked down frowning and this didn't go unnoticed by Bo. Gently caressing the blonde's jawline she lifted her chin making the valkyrie look at her.

"Hey… it's ok. You don't know yet what I'm about to say" She smiled softly.

The valkyrie smiled back at her then se became death serious waiting for Bo's words.

"I just want you to know that…this…" she motioned between the two of them. " it was not just a feed" She saw Tamsin's eyes widen. " At least for me…" she added hesitantly.

Tamsin smiled sweetly. Putting a strand of Bo's hair behind her ear, she got closer, pressing her forehead on Bo's and closing her eyes.

"It wasn't a feed for me either… It's never been" She whispered back. Bo knew she was referring to their first time at her birthday and could help but grin at this.

"So what now succubus?"

"Now, you stop calling me succubus" She joked poking at Tamsin's nose that scrunched in response.

"Mmm… I'll try" They both laughed and kissed again.

"Seriously Bo, what now?"

"You mean us?" Bo asked in a more serious tone.

The valkyrie simply nodded at her. "Look, before you say anything, I enjoy this so much, ok?I mean…this… I would be stupid to turn down sex like this, but…what I mean its…" She was desperately trying to find the words to tell Bo she wanted more, without giving away the fact that she was completely head over heels in love with her.

_My god, she's so cute. Is that blush in her cheeks?...Yeah! Definitely_. Bo huffed out a light laugh at Tamsin's nervousness. Seeing the succubus laughing at her, she stopped ranting and looked at her with a shock expression. At this, Bo laughed even harder.

She frowned. " Hey!...what now? Trying to speak here!" She slapped Bo playfully.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry…" Bo stopped laughing but kept grinning. Tamsin pretending to be offended turned around facing away from Bo, pretending to be asleep.

"Oh C'mon Tam Tam" Bo teased her and approached her hugging her from behind. At Tamsin's indifference she started kissing the valkyrie's back to got her attention. The blonde was trying so hard not to give up to the sweet touch. That became even harder when the succubus moved her kisses from Tamsin's back to her neck. She placed herself on top of Tamsin's side and lowering herself she whispered in he ear.

"I'm sory Tamsin, please keep talking" She kissed the valkyrie's cheek.

Unable to hold it anymore, Tamsin turned around rolling them both until she was on top of Bo straddling her. Pinning her hands to the bed she kissed her hard. Bo was taken aback by Tamsin's sudden roughness, but deep down she enjoyed that side of the valkyrie, the warrior one.

"I want this ok?" She kissed Bo again. Same hardness.

"I want you!" (kiss) "All the time!" (kiss) "Every day!" She gave Bo a lingering kiss and seated on her thighs looking at the ceiling and letting out a deep sigh like she's just let out her deepest secret.

Bo was astonished at Tamsin's blatantly manners. She upped herself and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist. She looked down at those warm brown eyes that could make her do and say anything.

"I want you too Tamsin" She caressed the valkyrie's back.

"What about…what about Lauren?" She asked teary-eyed.

Bo reassured Tamsin giving her a light kiss on her chest. " I will always love her Tamsin…" Tamsin was silent, waiting for Bo to finish. " But I'm not in love with her anymore. I want to make things right. I need to talk to her…End things properly"

Tamsin nodded. She kissed the succubus' nose lightly.

"So…are we…I mean..do you…"

"Let's try it. Ok?"

Tamsin's heart raced.

"Let's just not rush things ok? We don't need to label this yet. We can just see where it goes. Know each other even better, go out…"

"Why Bo, are you asking me out on a date?" The blonde teased her.

"Actually…" She pecked the valkyrie. "I was expecting for you to ask me, but…"

The valkyrie smirked at her. "Do I need to do everything? Need I to remind you that I laced myself in a fucking itchy ribbon for someone's birthday?"

"Mmmm… fair enough" Bo's eyes flashing blue at the memory.

"But…just for you, I'm gonna make an exception. I'll ask you out, but just because I've got like the best plan ever" She smiled proudly.

"I can't wait"

"Me neither" They looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok, so now that we stated that you cannot get enough of this" Tamsin said waving her hand in front of herself. "What's next?" She asked sitting on the bed.

Bo threw herself at Tamsin flashing her eyes blue.

"Shower!"

"Oh my…"


	5. Chapter 5

After coming out of the shower, the two Fae got dressed and headed to the Dal in order to discuss their new case.

When they walked through the front door Trick greeted them.

"Hey girls" He couldn't dissimulate a light grin forming in his lips. Deep down he knew the Valkyrie's companion was good for Bo.

"What can I get you?"

"Coffe"

"Vodka"

Bo frowned and looked at Tamsin playfully. "Isn't a little bit early for that Valkyrie?"

"Sue me… Mama loves her vodka" she replied teasingly leaning close and pecking Bo softly on the lips. Realizing that Trick was in front of them, she pulled back before Bo could react. Both a little relieved after seeing Trick was facing away from them unaware of the show displaying behind him. They grinned at each other.

They took a seat in the bar and Bo opened the folder with all the files related to the case.

"Ok, so, we have this woman who's reported her sister's been missing since last Sunday. She was last seen coming out of the grocery store. No witness. And no one in the neighborhood has seen or heard anything." Bo said

" Yeah…" Tamsin confirmed while shipping her drink.

Trick took part in the conversation. "Have you interrogated the husband?.I know it sounds so cliché, but they're always suspects."

"Actually we did, and it turns out he had an alibi. He wasn't in town when the woman disappeared." Tamsin responded.

"Mm… I see" He went back to his activities, stashing bottles in the shelf"

Bo was looking firmly to the files while frowning. "There must be something we're missing out here Tamsin"

"Why don't we have Dyson trace her phone?" Tamsin suggested.

"Good idea. Why don't you go to the precinct and I go back to the neighborhood?"

"Wait… you? Alone?" Tamsin frowned at Bo.

"Yeah, I want to examine the area more thoroughly, see if I can find some evidence…" Seeing that Tamsin was indeed worried about the idea of her going alone, gave Bo a warm feeling, knowing the valkyire cared about her. Bo placed her hand softly on the valkyrie's cheek reassuring her. " It's ok, it's daylight. Nothing's happening" She smiled softly.

This time, their gentle gesture didn't go unnoticed by Trick. He smiled.

"Why don't we both go to both places? Four eyes see more than two"

"Because it'll save us time"

Tamsin rolled her eyes but ended up accepting knowing the brunette was right and time was gold in people missing cases. "Ok, but take your phone. If anything, whatever it is, happens, you get out of there and call me."

"Deal"

"Ok, let's go then" They said goodbye to Trick and left.

When Tamsin walked in the station, Dyson was discussing some evidence with an officer behind his desk.

"Morning furry friend"

The officer next to Dyson started cracking up at the nickname "hahahaha, furry hahaha," Tamsin shot him a cold stare. He stopped laughing instantly. A pure panic expression written all over his face.

"Only I make fun of the pup here. Go back to work. Now!"

"Yes ma'am" the officer left in a rush. Tamsin crossed her arms and smiled in content.

"Funny, he obeyed and you're not even his superior anymore" Dyson said without looking at her.

"What can I say? I can be very imposing" She replied smirking.

"Took you long enough"

"What?" She frowned at him.

"I smelled you ten minutes ago Tamsin" He said, this time looking at her while grinning.

"Oh..just saying hi to the guys…"

"So…to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" He asked in a jokingly way.

"Bo and I we.."

"Bo and you?" he cut her immediately. "You two are back in business?" He teased her.

She shot him a cold stare and nodded.

"As I was saying, we need you to trace a phone number"

"When will you two pay me back for all these favors?

"Mm… you ever seen a pig fly?" Tamsin asked playfully.

He chuckled. "Got it…"

"Ok." Dyson stood up from his chair. "Look, you already know how this works. I've got a meeting with a suspect. Make yourself at home" He offered her his seat.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. See you at the Dal?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" She waved her hand without looking at him, too focused on typing numbers and access codes in Dyson's laptop.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the city, Bo arrived at the neighborhood. She parked her car at one side and got out.

She spotted the house of the victim. It was the last in a line of five houses. She decided to start there to gather some evidences.

When she was approaching the front door she swore she perceived movement behind one of the large windows in the hall. She climbed up the porch stairs and knocked at the door. Nothing. After several knocks she decided to help herself in using the back door. Bordering the house she reached the door. It was open.

"Lucky day…"

She played it stealthy; tip toeing in her heels, just in case someone she didn't notice was there.

The moment she was standing in the main hall she perceived in the air an intense and very strong perfume. Bo found that strange.

_The only woman in this house has been missing for four days and her perfume still lingers? Some other woman maybe?_

She put that thought in the back of her mind and continued exploring the house. The kitchen was pristine. Perfectly tidy and clean. Not a single plate out of its place. Same with the dining room, perfect, all the cushions line up against the couch. If it wasn't for the perfume in the air, she'd have said that no one had been there in days.

When she was crossing the main hall aiming for the stairs, she heard a heel stomp coming from upstairs. And then another one. Someone was up there.

_Shit! Shit! _

She turned around to reach the front door but before she turned completely something hit her in the back of her head. She blacked out.

"Bingo!" Tamsin's just finished tracking the phone and gathering some information about the recent calls. She got up from Dyson's desk and dialed Bo's number. She didn't pick up.

_Where are you Suculette?_

She put her phone back in her pocket before getting in her truck. She drove to the Dal.

When she entered the bar, Dyson was already there. He noticed Tamsin's uneasy face.

"What is it partner?"

"It's Bo". She said in a serious tone. "She was supposed to go and gather some information about the case in the neighborhood. I've tried to reach her but she's not answering"

"Knowing her, I'm sure she probably dropped her phone in her car seat"

"Yeah… "Tamsin gave an unconvinced grin and looked down, unable to hid her concern.

"Hey" He said more serious this time looking Tamsin in the eye. "I'm sure she's fine ok, she can take care of herself"

"You're right. I'm probably just overreacting." She let out a deep sigh. "You up for a pool game?"

"Bring it on Valkyrie"

Meanwhile, in the suspect's home, Bo was starting to gain her consciousness back. She felt dizzy and a sharp pain in the back of her head. It was then, when she noticed she was blindfolded and tied in a chair.

"HEY!" She yelled

"Let go of me asshole!"

At that moment she heard a door open and shoes clicking on the floor. A man voice spoke.

"Well well well, it's our guest of honor awake already?" He teased in a husky voice.

"Let go of me!"

"Why would I? You broke into my house. I caught you wandering downstairs. You know, that makes you basically a thief?

"I am not a fucking thief. I'm a PI!" She yelled.

"A what now?" He laughed loud.

" Private Investigator. I was…I was… investigating your wife's missing. I knock at the door, no one opened"

"So instead of coming back some other day, you decide to broke into? Great"

Bo simply nodded.

"Fine. This looks like a huge misunderstanding. I'm going to untie you. Don't try anything"

The man untied Bo, and she put the blind off her eyes.

He looked at Bo. "I didn't recognize you. The girl who came to interrogate me a few days ago was someone else"

"It was my partner"

"Whatever… she was hot"

"And taken" She cut him abruptly.

He rolled his eyes and turned around "Yeah…well. What can I get you this time"

"Can I ask a few more questions?"

"Sure…"

He made his way downstairs with Bo following right behind.

He took a seat in one of the couches and invited Bo to seat in the other.

"Shoot"

Bo couldn't help but suspect at the way the man was coping with his wife's disappearance. Not the slightest sign of concern of sadness.

"So, you said that the day she disappear, you were out of town." The man nodded.

"Is there anyone who can confirm this?"

"I went to a wine degustation. I'm part of a club specialized in luxury wines. And so was my wife. A few colleagues can confirm you I was there. The whole weekend"

"Why didn't your wife come with you?"

"I've already answered that to your partner. She wasn't feeling good. She wanted to stay, so I went alone. Are we done yet?"

"Just one final question. Do you have any kind of relationship with your wife's sister?"

At the mention of her wife's sister the man's demeanor changed. Bo noticed him fidgeting with his fingers.

"With Lilly. Actually no. I mean she came by sometimes. Last time I saw her it was months ago, at my wife's birthday."

After listening the whole answer Bo stood up from the couch.

"Thank you Mr Conelly. We'll be in touch. Please, anything on your wife, call me or my partner" With that she left.

At the Dal, Dyson was kicking Tamsin's ass. She was more alert to anyone walking through the front door than she was to the game.

Dyson was about to take his shot when he glanced up looking at her. She wasn't even paying attention to the game.

"Tamsin, drop it. I'm sure she's fine. She's…"

He didn't finish what he was saying. Tamsin dropped the cue and rushed towards the door when she saw the brunette. She lunged herself towards Bo, hugging her and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Bo was taken aback but reciprocated immediately. After a few seconds, reality hit Tamsin and she pulled back. Noticing all eyes on her, she blushed and looked down clearing her throat.

Bo found it adorable and couldn't help but smile at Tamsin's display of affection.

" Hey, I'm happy to see you too" She teased the valkyrie.

Tamsin smacked her in the arm.

"Ouch…what was that for?"

"That, succubus, is for not picking up your phone when your partner calls you!" She said in an angry tone.

"So…you were worried about your partner?" Bo teased her nudging her.

Tamsin shot her a cold glare.

"No… I was worried about my girlfriend" With that she turned around heading to the bar to get a refill, leaving Bo behind, melting at her words with a dreamy face.

Bo headed to the pool table were Dyson was setting the balls to start a new game.

"Hey Bo"

"Hey"

"Got something new on your case?"

"Yeah…got something new?" Tamsin said while offering one of the beers she was holding to Bo.

"Actually I do." She said while sipping her beer. The jar was too full and she got stained with the foam. Tamsin approached her and tenderly run her thumb along Bo's upper lip removing it and sucking her thumb after it. Bo gasped.

She regained composure and took a seat putting a seat next to the pool table.

At that moment, Dyson's phone went off.

"It's from the precinct. Apparently there's a new witness in one of the cases. I need to interrogate him. See you guys" He waved goodbye and left.

Tamsin looked at Bo leaning against the table with her arms crossed urging her to talk.

"What?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Are you going to share with me what you got?"

"Can you take me home? I'm kinda tired"

"Let's go then" Tamsin grabbed her jacket and they left.

Tamsin was driving silently. She hadn't say anything since they left the Dal. Something was off and Bo noticed it.

"It's everything fine Tamsin?" she asked with a hint of concern.

" Everything is peachy…"

_Ok, something's definitely off._

Bo knew, that whenever something was pissing the blonde it was better not to pressure her. Eventually she'd let it out.

When they arrived at the clubhouse Tamsin stopped the car in the parking slot.

Tightening her grip on the steering wheel she leaned forward and pressed her forehead on it letting out a deep sigh. When Bo was about to get out Tamsin spoke.

"I was worried, ok?" she said in a barely audible voice.

She was mad, but she wasn't mad at Bo, she was mad at herself for caring that much about her.

Bo caressed her back and pulled her head up softly. " Tamsin it's ok. It's ok to care…"

Tamsin glared at her.

"Besides I'm fine. See? It could've been much worse"

Tamsin's eyes widened at that. "Worse? What do you mean by "worse"? At that moment she saw Bo's wrists, still sored from the ties. She held them in her own hands caressing them softly. "What happened Bo?"

"Let's get inside"

Bo got into the clubhouse with Tamsins rushing behind her. She tossed her jacket on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge. She came back to the couch and gave Bo a beer dropping herself on the couch next to the brunette.

"Care to fill me in?"

Bo told Tamsin every single detail about her journey.

"That asshole…how dare he…"

"I'm telling you Tams. He's hiding something. He even talk about her wife in past tense, like he already knows she's dead."

Tamsin frowned trying to connect the dots. Bo pulled her out of her thinking.

"Enough for today ok? I'm gonna take a bath. We can watch a movie later." She pecked her and stood up

Tamsin smiled at her. "Sounds good. I'll cook something for dinner"

When she was about to reach the stairs, Bo turned around.

"You can join me if you want" She suggested seductively biting her bottom lip.

Tamsin's breath caught in her throat. "I guess dinner can wait" With that she rushed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Another update. I'm sorry it's been a while. Enjoy and review!_

After last night's steamy bath, the two fae went to bed. Bo hugged Tamsin from behind and after a little chatting they fell asleep embraced by each other's warm.

This time Tamsin woke up first. Turning around she took time in appreciate the peace radiating from Bo's face. The first sun rays were coming from the window making her features shine bright. She was beautiful, and Tamsin could stare at her for the rest of her life. Feeling the light in her eyes, Bo started to stir. Letting out a deep breath she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the early brightness invading the room.

Tamsin caressed her cheek with her index and she smiled.

"It's too early Bo, go back to sleep"

Bo, who always appreciated a few more hours of sleep, left alone if they were in her valkyrie's arms, took this as an invitation and mumbling her approval to the offer she cuddled up to Tamsin, hiding her head beneath her chin inhaling the sweet scent of hers. Tamsin let out a light grunt. _Great. How am I supposed to get out of bed now?_

Luckily for her, half an hour later, Bo was deeply asleep and she could make her way out of bed. Getting dressed, she headed downstairs intended to make breakfast. She was starving after last night's events. As expected, there was no food around, at least not edible. Not anymore. She made a list and headed to the mall. When she came back, Bo was nowhere to be seen.

"That woman sleeps like the dead…" she joked to herself kicking the door while carrying the bags. She settled the coffee maker and put it in the kitchen. In the mean time she toasted some bread, cut some fruit and made fresh orange juice. She wanted to make something beautiful to her, to Bo. She new that wasn't herself, being all mushy and shit, but she couldn't care less. Whistling in pure joy she finished settling the table.

"Perfect" She bragged her own culinary art.

_Ok. 10:30. A pretty decent time to wake up. Here I go Suculette._

She rushed upstairs towards Bo's room. She approached the bed silently and took a seat at the edge.

Reaching up her hand she gently caressed Bo's face trying to wake her.

"Bo… " She shook her softly. "Hey…Succubus, wake up" She raised her tone a bit.

Bo woke up. She fluttered her eyes looking up. When she saw the valkyrie's face so close, she couldn't help but smile. Grabbing the hand that was still on her face, she pulled herself up and stretched while kissing Tamsin's knuckles.

"Hey" She replied softly with the sweetest smile Tamsin had ever seen. They looked at each other. Months ago, a scene like that would've been awkward and uncomfortable for Tamsin. Having the Succubus so close, but right now, they could just stare at each other without saying anything. At that moment, Bo perceived the hint of coffee scent in the air."You made coffee?" She asked without letting go of Tamsin's hand.

"Hmm…I may have made coffee…and something else" She teased. "Wanna come downstairs?"

"Sure" She got up and grabbed her kimono following Tamsin.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the image in front of her made her jaw drop.

"Tada…" Tamsin waved her hands in front of her waiting for Bo's reaction.

While Bo was sleeping Tamsin had set the table for the two of them. There was a jar full of orange juice, a platter full of fresh cut strawberries, banana, apple and grapes. In the opposite side of the table another dish with perfectly roasted toasts. Butter, jam and coffee. Bo's silence was starting to unease Tamsin.

"You don't like toasts ? Is..Is that?…I should've made pancakes…or.."

"Tamsin…" Bo was chuckling at Tamsin's nervousness.

"It's the juice?...you prefer apple juice, I get it"

"Tamsin!" Seeing the valkyrire in a ranting state Bo approached her and cupping her cheeks she kissed her deeply to cut her short.

Tamsin was shocked still breathing in a labored way.

"Tamsin…this…this is perfect" she kissed her softly again. "This has to be the best breakfast no one's ever made to me" She smiled at the valkyrie while caressing her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Ok…" The Valkyrie frowned more calmed. "Let's eat it then" She dragged Bo towards the table and poured her a cup of coffee. Bo did the same with the orange juice. While having breakfast, they discussed the case they were working on.

"There's something about that guy…" Bo said. " I don't think he's been completely honest you know?"

" Bffbeiber fo I"

Bo laughed out loud at Tamsin. "You may want to swallow that before trying to speak"

Tamsin swallowed the huge piece of toast. "I said, that neither do I"

"Yeah… Oh! And when I mentioned her wife's sister he stiffened. He became nervous."

"You think they're both related with her disappearance?" Tamsin lift an eyebrow.

"Could be…" Bo said, deep in thought. "I mean he was not in town, and it was her sister the one reporting her missing…"

"I don't know Bo…I really don't know were to start here" She replied playing with a grape in her hand.

"When I was in that home I also noticed a very intense smell"

"What kind of smell?"

"A perfume, a lady perfume"

"Then some other woman's been definitely there?" Tamsin suggested.

"Yeah…I thought that too"

"Ok" Tamsin stood up from the stool. "Why don't we pay this woman a visit? Together, this time." Tamsin said emphasizing the word _together_ while giving Bo a knowing look.

* * *

><p>And hour later, they arrived at the victim's sister house. They knocked at the door and after a few minutes the woman opened the door. She was wearing a bathrobe. Her hair still wet was wrapped in a towel. Nothing suspicious in her at first sight.<p>

"Hello detectives, I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom. I didn't hear you" She excused herself with a sweet smile.

"Come on in please" She made herself aside letting them in.

"Ms Bellefleur. We're having difficulties in connecting the dots on this case and we'd like to ask you a few more questions…" she hesitated a little before continuing. "About your sister's husband"

While Bo asked her, Tamsin made sure of paying attention to the woman's reaction after mentioning her brother in law. Nothing, not the slightest gesture. Tamsin frowned.

"Uhm…ok. Have a seat please" She led them to the couch.

"Ms Bellefleur…" "Call me Lilly please" she cut Bo. "Ok. Lilly can you tell us what is your relationship with your sister's husband?" Bo got at it directly earning a surprised look from Tamsin. The woman looked at them intensely, first at Bo, then Tamsin. Taking a deep breath she answered without looking at them.

"We barely know each other. Daniel and I only saw each other because of Hanna. When she invited me to come over, for lunch, birthdays…you know that kind of events."

Bo nodded in understanding. All the way, Tamsin was thoroughly paying attention to any change in the woman's demeanor. Her reactions, gestures or any other relevant sign. "I know this is rude to ask but it could be crucial in the investigation. What kind of fae is Daniel?"

After a little hesitation, Lilly replied. "He's a Wukong. Chinese fae."

"Do you… do you think he did it? He killed my sister?"

At that moment, Tamsin broke her silence and spoke. "We don't know yet if she's dead. As far as we know she's missing" she looked suspiciously at the woman who shrugged and got up.

"I'm getting cold. I should get dressed. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

Bo and Tamsin got up as well.

"No, we..err…. have enough"

The woman walked them to the door. She and Bo walked ahead. Pretending to be lacing her shoe, Tamsin stood behind while the two women chatted at the door. Noticing the lack of certain blonde next to her Bo called her.

"Tamsin?".

"Yeah…Just lacing my shoe." She pointed at her feet. "Let's go"

When they got out of the house Tamsin approached Bo quickly.

"Bo! I've heard something!"

"What? When?"

"Earlier, when you were talking with her at the door. I heard a noise coming from the basement. You said this woman was single and she lived alone."

"Why you didn't say it?"

"Uhm… yeah, like when smartass? She was in front of us all the time?

Wait! Do you think she's keeping something there?"

"Or …someone" Tamsin suggested. "I say we break into and find out. It's two against one. No big deal." Tamsin aimed the door again but Bo stopped her grabbing her arm.

"Let's talk to Trick first. Find out what the hell is a Wukong"

* * *

><p>"A Wukong?...I've heard that before. Give me a second." Trick went to his den and retrieved one of his old books. At the bar, Tamsin poured herself a drink.<p>

"Gee Tamsin. What's with you and vodka, it's still morning." Bo frowned at the valkyrie.

"Any time it's good for me" She grinned and took a sip without breaking eye contact with her.

Trick came back upstairs absorbed in his reading.

"Here. A Wukong. Chinese fae. These fae are known for the ability of multiplying themselves. When doing it they emanate a intense perfume to confuse their victims"

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other. "Did you say perfume?"

"Yes"

"I smelled an intense perfume when I was at Mr Conelly's house, but why would he multiply in that moment why would he…"

Trick cut her "Wait. He? No, that's impossible. Wukongs are always women. They have seductive powers"

"Like succubi?" Tamsin smirked nudging Bo who rolled her eyes.

"Not really" Trick explained. "When they divide themselves into two, they confound their victims with their perfume, usually to lure them into sexual activities"

"Wait. If there was a Wukong a moment before I was at Mr Conelly's house and he didn't mention anything, could he…be still under the effects of the perfume?"

"That's pretty much possible Bo" Trick replied.

"So, there was a Wukong at Mr Conelly's house yesterday, and today, the victim's sister mentioned one. It can't be a coincidence. Unless…"

"Unless she is the Wukong. I told you Bo. I've heard something down there. We need to go. Tonight!"

"Be careful you two. If she's the wukong she could easily lure you"

"Don't worry old man. I'm pretty used to seductive powers" She winked while looking at Bo. Trick rolled his eyes and went back to his lair.

Back at the clubhouse, Bo and Tamsin were going over the plan again while packing some weapons or how Tamsin liked to call it, a basic break –into – gear.

"Ok. Step 1. We wait in the car. Preferably until all the lights are off and no signs of activity inside."

Bo nodded.

"Then we wait a few minutes. We break into using the back door."

"You assume there's going to be a back door…"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "There's always a back door!"

"Uhm… how are we going to force the lock then?"

"Don't worry I've got that. Momz raised me good" She smiled patting a spot in her jacket where she was keeping the instruments needed to force any lock. They both smiled remembering Kenzi.

"Where were we? Oh yeah. Once we're inside we go to the basement. Ok?"

Bo laughed at her.

"What now?" She said in pissed tone.

"Your plan it's actually pretty basic you know?" She whispered on her lips. Then she kissed her, lingering a bit.

"Mmm…well… I (kiss) need to (kiss) do it like that (kiss) so a certain succubus wont get her cute ass trapped." She gave her one last kiss. Bo laughed again.

"Seriously Bo. I've never dealt with a wukong before"

Bo smiled at her and nodded. "Let's go".

Before she reached the door, Tamsin grabbed her and spun her around.

"Do you need to feed?"

Bo grinned at her teasingly "Why Tamsin, are you offering?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes looking down trying to hide the blush forming in her cheek.

"Or you're just concerned about me" Bo teased while caressing Tamsin's arm seductively.

Tamsin smacked her hand away. "Someone's confident in their game. I'm just concerned about me succubitch. You seem to be a little clumsy when you're low on your battery.

"Clumsy? It takes one to know one Tamsin"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at her. "Anyway, I just don't want to have to haul your fatty ass around" She sounded a little harsher than she meant and Bo was a little taken aback. Tamsin couldn't fight her bitchy nature and sometimes Bo, found it difficult to adjust to it. Without another word, Tamsin grabbed Bo by the collar of her jacket and pulled her in for a kiss. After a few seconds Bo pulled back in dire need of air.

"You know, if you're just worry about that, I could draw your chi without kissing"

Tamsin didn't say anything; she grabbed her and pulled her in again. "Feed" she breathed in the brunette's lips.

"Mhm… have it your way" Tamsin could feel Bo's breath on her lips followed by the unmistakable tug at her center. The succubus draw a large stream of delicious valkyrie chi. When she was finished she stood there, astonished as ever, feeling the warm sensation running through her veins filling her.

"Wow" She could only mutter.

"All good then" Tamsin said while bending down to pick her gear leaving Bo speechless.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The drive to the suspect's neighborhood was quiet. Bo wanted to say something but she just couldn't find the words. She rolled on her seat. Up and down, from left to right. Fidgeting with her fingers. Lost in her own train of thoughts she didn't heard Tamsin asking what was wrong? After a few seconds her senses came back. She looked at the valkyrie arching her eyebrows. "Huh..?"<p>

"I said, a penny for your thoughts?"

Bo didn't want to get into that conversation. She knew it was going to be necessary but maybe now was not a good idea. But hearing the valkyrie ask, she took her chances.

"I…I'm not sure about this you know?…" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice while looking at her lap.

"Why not? I mean, she can't be that dangerous…It's.."

"No Tamsin. I'm not talking about that" She sounded defeated.

Tamsin was confused. "So, what are you talking about then?"

"Us Tamsin…" Bo let out with a sigh.

"Us what?"

After a little hesitation Bo spitted out all that was trapped inside of her.

"One moment you're saying that you want me, us, being all sweet cooking breakfast and the next you're all bitchy for being a little teased. It's exhausting you know?...your attitude, not knowing how you are going to react, or…or your mood…" She let out everything so fast that she was breathing raggedly now. Tamsin didn't say anything. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and kept her eyes focused on the road, but Bo knew she was listening intently, she could see the Valkyries jaw clench.

"I've never been able to read you Tamsin but that was never a problem. I know being with you comes with the bitchy attitude but…"

"But?..."

Bo looked at her. "I'm just not sure…that's all."

"Well, then maybe you're right. We shouldn't have tried in the first place" Tamsin said nonchalantly.

Bo looked at her in disbelief. " Seriously? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Bo?"

"Huh… I don't know, maybe something more helpful? Something that means you're at least thinking about what I just said? Something like…"

She couldn't finish because Tamsin stopped the car abruptly. " What the hell Tamsin?!"

Tamsin took a deep breath and turned to face Bo. "We're here" She smirked at Bo.

After the most uncomfortable ten minutes for Tamsin, all the lights went off at the woman's house. Tamsin got out of the car "Here we go" She turned to face Bo who was following behind her. "Stay still and don't throw yourself into danger" She warned her while pointing a finger at her.

"Oh… I can take care of myself" she said passing Tamsin. The annoyance clear in her tone.

They bordered the garden reaching the back door. When Tamsin was about to put out a hairpin to unlock it, she noticed that it was already unlocked. She frowned looking at Bo.

"What?"

"It's already unlocked"

"Perfect then" Bo grabbed the knob and turned it.

"Wait!" Tamsin tried to reach her arm but it was too late. Bo was already in. She run behind her into the house. "Bo?" She whispered silently scanning the hall searching for the brunette. The next thing she heard was a gunshot and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Shorter episode this time. Thank you to everyone who has read, review, follow or favorited my story. Enjoy!_

The moment conscious came back to Tamsin she tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and her vision blurry. She tried to stand up and that was when she noticed she was handcuffed to a pole in the middle of what looked like a basement. She could still feel a sting in one side of her neck.

_That bitch must have drugged me. _She checked her surroundings squinting her eyes. The place was dark and the only light was the one coming trough the cracks of the window. At that moment she spotted a body, a human body. The head was hanging to one side making it difficult to se its face but Tamsin could determine it was a woman, for obvious reasons. "Hey…you!" She tried to call. She wanted to keep her tone low, just in the case someone would come down. "Hey!" She called a little louder.

The woman stirred letting out a painful groan and tilted her head to Tamsin's side. The blonde noticed it was Hanna Conelly, the woman that disappeared a few days ago.

"Hanna?"

The woman looked up at her.

"My sister…"

"Yeah I know… that bitch is dead" Tamsin said clenching her jaw.

She tried to sand up but failed miserably. She felt numb and her knees were trembling stopping her to hold herself up. She fell on her ass with a loud thud.

"Shit!" She hissed in pain.

At that moment, the door of the basement opened and the next thing Tamsin saw was a huge bulk almost lifeless rolling down the stairs landing at the bottom. Tamsin immediately recognized the leather jacket.

"BO!"

The brunette looked up. She was in a much worse shape than Tamsin. Her clothes were torn and there was a large cut on her forehead. Her nose and lower lip both bleeding and for the heaving of her chest, Tamsin could say she was having trouble in breathing.

Right behind Bo, came the other woman, the victim's sister. She kicked Bo in her ribs pulling her all the way down the final steps of the stairs.

The brunette grunted in pain bringing her hand to her side and Tamsin noticed blood drops falling from that spot.

"I really thought a PI would be in much better shape you know?" The woman smirked loudly at the writhing succubus.

"Yeah and I herd Wukongs were pretty" She retorted

"Ouch! I'm hurt…almost…Took you long enough to find out"

"What? That you are the one behind your sister's disappearance? That you're holding her captive starving her to death while fucking her husband at the end of the day? Yes it took us a lot. Just let me ask you something Lilly. You really suck that much that you need to fool him to be with you?" The brunette clearly hit a nerve because the fury coming from the wukong's eyes was visible.

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" She yelled in anger. Her eyes widening

"I love him! I'm so much better to him than that little bitch over there!" She pointed at her sister.

"That's not an excuse. You don't do that to your own blood because of love"

"She's not even Fae! She is just a weak, useless and pathetic human! Can you imagine? Can you imagine a fae with a human?!"

Bo chuckled "Oh trust me, I can relate, which is why I know you are so wrong honey"

A pang of jealousy seizing Tamsin's heart at Bo's last statement, reminding her and Lauren together. She put that thought aside and focused on freeing herself, struggling with the cuffs trying to break the pole.

Still bent in pain Bo looked up at the wukong slowly approaching her. She was deep in thought. A hint of pain in her eyes. For a moment Bo thought that she would surrender, she would free her sister and turned herself in to. That thought long gone when she saw the wukong pulling a wrench she was hiding behind her back. She charged Bo. The brunette rolled on the floor dodging the attack; even so, she couldn't dodge the second one. She felt a deep pain in her forehead and lost her consciousness falling limp on the floor.

At that moment the pole that was holding Tamsin finally collapsed freeing the valkyrie. With her hands still cuffed she grabbed the wrench from the wukong and hit her from behind with all she had catching the wukong by surprise. The woman fell down unconscious. Tamsin kneeled down to check on Bo. She shuddered when she saw her floating in her own blood. She was trembling but managed to press her hands on Bo's wound in her abdomen to try and stop the bleeding.

_Shit shit shit!_

"Bo!" She shook her lightly not wanting to worsen her state. Without hesitation she leaned down kissing her. She could taste blood on the brunette lips and a very weak breath. After a few seconds Bo's nature kicked in and she started feeding. The talk she had with Bo few hours before was still on her mind. When she made sure Bo had her conscious back she pulled back. She took off her phone and dialed.

"Dyson…"

* * *

><p>Bo's senses were telling her to wake up and open her eyes but she was sored and dizzy. She heard a hoarse voice calling her name and a familiar bearded face against hers. She blinked a few times until her vision focused revealing Dyson, on top of her, naked.<p>

"D…Dyson" She mumbled. Her voice barely audible.

"Shhh…" The wolf shushed her. He leaned in and kissed her urging her to feed. "Feed Bo"

Bo rolled her face to the side, avoiding the kiss. "Where's Tamsin?"

The wolf cupped her cheek pulling her close again. "She's fine. She…She asked me to do this"

Bo's face was one of pure shock. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw dropped. "She…what?"

"She said you weren't in the best terms now. Bo, I swear …"

She could feel a sharp pain in her chest running through her body. Soon that pain turned into anger. She took the lead and rolled on Dyson, topping him not letting him finish what he was about to say.

They had sex for hours, even after Bo was fully healed. When she was finished, she rested on top of Dyson trying to gain her breath back. She propped herself up, looking at Dyson. She felt empty, sexually satisfied, but empty.

"I need to go Dyson, thanks …for healing me"

"Bo, you can stay if you…"

"No, Dyson" she gave him a sympathetic smile. "I really need to go"

The wolf a little down smiled back. "Sure…" He knew that was what it'll ever be between them.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the clubhouse, all the lights were off and no one was there. She made her way upstairs and run herself a bath. She was soaked in her own blood.<p>

She stepped in the warm water and lathered herself. After a few minutes, she was feeling cold and she got out getting dress and heading to bed. She was still awake when she heard the front door closing and steps coming up the stairs. She put herself up on a sitting position waiting for the blonde to inevitably show up at her room's doorframe. They made eye contact. The look on Bo's face gave Tamsin a shiver down her spine. Bo slowly got up from the bed, and with short steps approached the blonde until her toes were almost touching. Tears welling up in her eyes. She slapped the Valkyrie, pulling all her anger and fury on it.

"How…could you…"

"Oh please…" The valkyrie rolled her eyes walking ahead of Bo.

The brunette grabbed her and spun her around. " I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

"You've no idea how I felt right now!.My own girlfriend pulled me into someone else… Do you know how it felt? How it felt having sex with someone while thinking about you? I felt dirty. When I found out it was you…" She was sobbing. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tamsin felt guilty of seeing her like that. It was her fault but she thought she was doing the right thing.

"What did you want me to do Bo!?" You said that you weren't sure about us anymore!"

"That doesn't mind we're immediately over Tamsin. That's the problem with you!" She yelled. "You are so extremist, there's no medium options with you…"

"So now it's my fault?"

"This was it Tamsin…" she was looking down unable to look at the blonde.

After a few seconds the blonde replied "Guess I wasn't wrong after all. We couldn't even last a week" She didn't give Bo the chance to reply. She left the room in a rush and Bo buried herself in the pillows crying it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N Longer update this time. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The following day Bo woke up in her bed, alone. The pain still in her heart and proof of it was the smeared eyeliner due to all the tears shed trough the night. She laid there, looking aimlessly at a spot in the cracked ceiling. Eventually she decided to get up get dressed and head to the Dal, staying at home won't do her any good. It was in moments like that when she missed her best friend. Kenzi would've found the way to make her see things brighter, she was good at that. The memory of Kenzi warmed her heart and made her smile a little.<p>

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the Dal Dyson was sitting at the bar talking to Trick.<p>

"No work at the station today?"

"Actually it's been a hectic paper work week, I think I deserve at least a day off" he grinned at Bo, who smiled back.

Trick positioned himself between the two at the other side of the bar. "How did the Wukong case went Bo?" The old man asked unaware of the effect that caused on Bo, making her remember the whole feeding thing.

"I… We got her Trick. It was her. She was keeping her sister captive while getting laid with her husband" Trick gave her a look of disbelief.

"Yeah…" Bo nodded "Apparently she was in love with him and she couldn't bear the idea of seen him with someone else" Aware of what she said, she looked guiltily at Dyson, knowing it was basically what happened between them. Dyson avoided her gaze taking a sip of his drink. The looked shared by them didn't go unnoticed by Trick who excused herself and went to serve the bar.

"Bo, I…"

"It's ok Dyson. It's not your fault. You did what you had to do and for that I'm grateful. You saved me" She stood up and approached the wolf cradling his bearded cheek.

"And I always will. Bo, I know that's all it'll ever happen between us, but I once pledge my fealty to you, and I'll always be by your side. No matter what" He reassured finding it hard to hide his grief. He knew he and Bo will never happen again, but that was better that not having her at all.

Bo caressed his cheek and laid a soft kiss on it.

"Thank you Dyson"

She turned and left.

"What are you going to do Bo?"

The brunette spun around facing the wolf. "I don't know, just… what I've been doing until now?" She asked a little unconvinced.

"Without her?"

Bo looked down and nodded.

Dyson simply gave her an encouraging smile.

When she left, Trick made her way back to where Dyson was sitting.

"I don't think they're ready to not be in each other's life yet" He said while wiping the bar.

"Neither do I Trick" He said shaking his head still looking at the door where Bo was a minute ago. "Neither do I"

* * *

><p>Days passed like that for Bo. Solving cases on her own, drowning herself in alcohol and feeding randomly with whoever hot guy or chick she would pick at the bar at night. Every time it felt the same, empty. Day after day, over and over again. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and like that, two months passed without knowing about her, without knowing about Tamsin.<p>

That morning Bo was having an early one-man party at the clubhouse when her phone went off. Checking the screen she saw Dyson's number.

"Dyson?"

"Bo, Can you come to the precinct please? It's important"

"Uhm…I'm a bit busy right know…" She lied unconvincingly and Dyson didn't buy it.

"I'm sure that booze can wait Bo. C'mon I need your help. If you help me, drinks are on me tonight"

"Fine" Bo said giving up. "I'll be there in an hour"

"I'll see you in 20 minutes" He hanged up.

Reluctantly, Bo pulled herself up from the couch and got dressed heading to the station.

When she walked past the front gate of Dyson's department he spotted the wolf talking to an officer. He saw the brunette and waving a hand, he asked her to wait a minute.

"Hey, thank you for coming."

"Yeah…sure. So what it is?"

" We have a case." She put his arm around Bo's shoulders leading her to the interrogation room. "Two campers have been found dead in the proximities of a cave near the camping they were staying at. That was two days ago, and yesterday, a third one's gone missing"

"And you need me to?..." She tilted her head at him. She knew Dyson didn't need her and he was doing it to get her out of his shitty daily routine and keep her distracted.

"I teamed you up with someone else ok? I need you two to…"

"Wait what?" she cut him abruptly stopping in her tracks.

"Dyson I can work on my own. I've been doing it pretty much for the past two months and five days" She uttered in an offended tone

"You are counting the days?" Dyson smirked

"I huh… whatever " she shrugged looking down sheepishly.

They reached the door and Dyson grabbed the knob before looking back at Bo. "Look I need both your powers ok? Your charm, and… her doubt"

Bo stiffened and looked up at him with eyes wide open and shock spread all over her face. " You did not…"

Dyson simply ignored her and open the door revealing Tamsin sitting at the table facing away from them. Hearing the door she stood up turned around.

"It was about time D-man. So who's the hottie?…" her breath caught in her throat when she saw Bo "…bitch" She finished crossing her arms and shooting Bo a cold stare.

"Huh… A word please"

She disentangled her arms and dragged Dyson practically shoving him against the door before he opened it and got out.

"What the hell Dyson!" She wasted no time in keeping her tone low drawing everyone's attention.

"Tamsin…" Dyson was holding her hands up urging her to calm.

"I did not agree to this. You set me up" She pointed and accusing finger to him.

She walked ahead of him ready to leave not waiting for Dyson's response. The wolf growled grabbing her by her arm and at that moment the door of the interrogation room opened and Bo got out. "I'm out of here" She said without looking at them. Dyson used his free hand that was not in Tamsin's arm and grabbed Bo's forcefully. "Enough!" He yelled in anger making both girls a little startled." You two get in. Now!" At this time the whole precinct was more interested in whatever was happening between them than in anything else. The two girls shared a brief look and reluctantly got into the room, at the same time. Tamsin sighed taking a step back and smirking at her. "After you princess". Bo rolled her eyes at her and got into the room. Both women stood in opposites sides of the room with arms crossed not making any contact.

"Take a seat" Dyson said in a serious tone while throwing a folder to the table. Both women reached their hands to grab it at the same time causing their fingers to brush together for a split second. Both retrieving their hands like they've just touched a fire. Bo sighed finding it difficult to be in such proximity with the blonde while Tamsin leaned back against the table still feeling the burning sensation from the slight contact with the succubus.

Dyson opened the files for them.

"Here, this is all the information we've gathered about the suspect"

Bo took a look at the files. "Is he fae?"

"We think so" He took another file and gave it to Tamsin. "Here are the coordinates where the two bodies were found. "Our main priority is to find the third camper"

"Wouldn't your snout be more useful to trace him?" Dyson rolled his eyes at Tamsin's remark.

"Stay in touch we don't know what we're dealing with yet"

Bo stood up grabbing the files. "Let's go then" She gave Tamsin a fake smile and left the room with the blonde following behind her. When she was about to leave, Tamsin turned around giving Dyson a warning look "This isn't over"

Dyson grinned at her shaking her head.

They reached Tamsin's truck that was parked in the parking slot. The blonde was about to open the door when Bo suggested to take her car.

"What would I want to spend a minute in that death trap you call a car?"

"Maybe I don't trust your driving skills"

"Well, maybe I don't care honey. Whether you get it or not, I'm leaving. I don't need your company either way"

She got in and ignited the motor. Bo didn't have a choice. It was that or driving alone. She hopped in the passenger's seat.

"Good" Tamsin smirked

Bo simply ignored her. " I't s a two hour drive. We can switch positions if you want" she suggested. The blonde gave her a suspicious look. "I know _switching positions _is so your thing" she said in a mocking tone clearly alluding to Bo's sex activities, "but you touch my baby and you'll be an appendix short" She concluded in a menacing tone.

Bo frowned at her and curled in her seat facing the window. _I'm supposed to be your baby _she almost slipped.

* * *

><p>Tamsin thought it was going to be easier, but after and hour or so she found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the road with the succubus scent filling the air and her warm body so close to hers in such a reduced space. Giving her a look with the corner of the eye, she realized Bo's fallen sleep. Swallowing the lump in her throat she sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to pretend. They reached an intersection and the traffic lights were red. She leaned back trying to ease the stiffness and she commit the mistake of look at Bo. She was sleeping, so peacefully facing Tamsin. The blonde found herself staring at her, trailing her eyes down Bo's features, fighting so hard the urge to reach her hand and caress her pale yet soft skin.<p>

A horn coming from the car behind hers pulled her out of her trance. "Asshole" she whispered giving him the finger earning a louder honk from the car.

When they reached their destination Bo was still deep asleep. Tamsin shook her a little and she stirred still not waking up. The blonde then tapped her face lightly but Bo simply mumbled in her sleep rubbing her face against the blonde's palm.

_Shit. _Tamsin immediately withdrew her hand back unable to bear the sensation.

"Wake up Succubus!" Bo finally woke up straightening herself up from the seat adjusting her sleepy eyes at Tamsin.

"Welcome back" The blonde teased her.

"Are we there yet?"

"According to my gps…"

They were at a clear in the woods surrounded by thousands of trees and a little path that seemed to continue to both sides. Tamsin stood in the intersection looking at both sides. After a little hesitation she took the left bifurcation. "This way" She announced.

Bo who was silent all this time, protested.

"Wait. What about the other way?"

"Hmmm no, definitely no" The blonde reassured.

"Why not?" Bo asked a little bugged at Tamsin's confidence.

"Why don't you use your brain for once? See those footsteps in the clay? They follow this way, meaning that whoever or whatever has walked passed here recently has gone this way, and hasn't returned back. My guess? The campers and hopefully, the suspect."

Bo looked at her processing what the blonde's said. She had a point. "Fine, but if we are wrong, it's on you" She warned the valkyrie.

"Isn't it always?" she teased back.

"Let's go succuslut"

After minutes of walking they didn't findd yet the entrance of the cave. The path seemed to continue for miles and Bo's breath was starting to falter. It'd been two days since her last feed and her forces were slowly abandoning her, but she didn't want to give up or show weakness, not in front of the valkyrie who marched ahead of her easily. Momentarily distracted by the valkyrie's backside she didn't notice a log of wood standing in the middle of the way. She stumbled forward landing on her knees with a loud thud. She groaned in pain. Tamsin noticed and turned around smirking at her ready to make a witty coment. "Are you low on you battery again?"

Suddenly, at the last departure of words they both vividly remember a similar situation occurring months ago when they were rescuing Kenzi in the woods. It was their first kiss, at least the first time they were both themselves and not under the influence of some parasite. It was the first time Bo'd fed off of Tamsin. The first time she'd tasted the blonde's delicious chi and the first time the valkyrie'd experienced that tugging yet warm sensation in her chest.

Tamsin turned around hiding the blush in her cheeks while Bo quickly pulled herself up sweeping the dirt from her pants.

"I'm… fine"

The valkyrie shrugged and keep walking. Bo let out the breath she was holding.

After a while they reached the end of the path. There was a meadow and at the other side of it what seemed to be the entrance of the cave at a mountain's base. Tamsin stopped in her tracks checking her surroundings and pulling out her weapon. Bo, deep in thought was walking while looking at the floor and didn't noticed Tamsin's stopped, literally charging her and making her fall forward while she landed on the blonde's back. Her lips just inches away from the valkyrie's neck. Tamsin stiffened when she felt the succubus' breath in her neck sending chills through her spine. She could feel the warm body and the weight of the brunette pressed against hers and it was driving her crazy. Fearing her tendency of giving in in such situations Bo propped herself up allowing the blonde to roll on her back. She was straddling the valkyrie. They look at each other for a second. The valkyrie had that look on her face that made Bo's chest ache. Her hunger combined with the feeling of Tamsin's body under her was clouding her mind and she found herself staring at those enticing lips that were half opened like waiting for her. She leaned over. After a while she realized what she was doing and blushed. She cleared her throat and pulled back. She thought the valkyrie would laugh at her, of give her one of those witty comebacks but to her surprise the blonde sat up nimbly eye leveling her. After the endless hesitation they both leaned in but when their lips were about to touch they herd a piercing scream coming from the cave.

"Get off me" Tamsin violently shoved Bo aside standing up and rushing to the cave. Bo pulled out her dagger and run behind her.

When they were thirty feet away from the cave they saw a green creature escaping and disappearing into the woods.

They wait a few seconds just in case another creature was in there and they approached the cave. When they reached the entrance they were greeted by a sickening smell. The cave was dark and the only light was the one coming from the entrance. Tamsin switched on her flashlight pointing at the end of the cave. It was larger than it looked seeing from the outside and there was a ramp connecting to a lower level. The smell was coming from there. The two fae approached the ramp slowly descending. At the bottom of it, they found what was causing the stink. Dozens of bodies laid piled on the wet floor. All of them presented the same death signatures, feet and wrist held with branches. Bo recognized the marks on the bodies.

"I've seen this before…"

"Huh?" The blonde looked at her surprised.

"That swamp fae,but… but Dyson and I killed her"

"Maybe she had a family" The blonde smirked "Let's find that thing and bring it down for good" She aimed the entrance of the cave when the green creature from before arose at it covering most of it.

"Maybe that thing we'll find us first" The brunette whispered in Tamsin's ear. The three of them stood in there.

"What now blondie?"

Tamsin hissed at her new nickname.

"Now…we run" The blonde leaned to Bo's side and mumbled practically without moving her lips not breaking eye contact with the swamp creature.

"Huh?" Bo asked with a surprised look.

"I said…we RUN!" She grabbed Bo by her arm and dragged her towards the entrance. She charged the monster on her way out, catching it by surprise, she waved her weapon at it and cut the flesh on its chest. The creature kneeled down and growled in pain. She knew it wasn't dead but at least they could escape the cave. Looking back they saw more creatures coming from different spots of the woods chasing after them.

"Shit shit shit! Keep running"

They run and run until Bo couldn't even feel her legs. She thought she would pass out due to the exhaustion and the lack of oxygen in her brain. Suddenly Tamsin stopped running when she noticed they were standing at the edge of a large well.

"That was close"

Unable to hold herself after the exertion, Bo stumbled forward. Tamsin reached her hand in reflex trying to grab her but the brunette was halfway down and only dragged her into the hollow. They both fell into the hole.

"Ouch!" Everything was spinning in her head but still she managed to feel the pain in her head.

"Fucking great succubus! Fucking great! You can't even hold your ass!"

Bo rolled her eyes at her scanning the area trying to find a way out while the Blonde kept yelling at her.

"There's no way out" She muttered.

"No shit!. I knew it, I knew I should've stayed away from you! Just save my ass and leave you there, maybe you could've become its dinner…" Her words came harsher than she meant and the tears welling up in Bo's eyes made her heart ache, making it difficult to breath. She forced herself to look away because she wanted so bad to give in and tell Bo that she didn't mean that, that she would die before letting anything happen to her.

"I'm sorry, ok" The brunette uttered back

"Yeah yeah…your sorrow won't get us out of here".

She then noticed Bo trying to stand up but flinching and falling back rubbing her side. She had a broken rib and the pain was consuming her.

They both sat down against the wall, silence embracing them.

"Have you tried your phone?"

"You don't think that would be the first thing I did after getting stuck down here with you?"

Bo shrugged at her

"What about yours?"

"I… emm…left it in the car"

Tamsin chuckled "Of course" She shook her head "You are a mess Bo" she added in a softer tone looking at her

Bo looked at her and for a few seconds they exchange a sincere look. Then their eyes traveled to their lips. They both leaned in, about to finish what they started in the woods.

"Ahem…Need some help down there?"

Both girls were startled at the interruption. Tamsin cleared her throat and looked up.

"Dyson! Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're here. How did you find us?"

"I traced your phone. I was getting worried not knowing about you two"

The wolf helped the girls out. "I've never been so happy to see your puppy face D"

Dyson huffed out a laugh. "I'll take that as compliment then. What happened by the way? How did you end up in there?" The valkyrie shot Bo a cold glare "Maybe the succubus here can explain" Bo sighed in desperation.

Dyson escorted the girls back to Tamsin's truck while they informed him about the swamp monster and the bodies found in the cave.

"You're not coming Dyson?" Tamsin asked considering the chance of Bo going back to the city in Dyson's car and saving her to face the two hours of awkwardness of being in the same car.

"Sure, let me call the forensic team"

Tamsin took this as an opportunity to leave on her own. "I'm gonna get going, you grab the succubus over there"

Dyson hesitated for a while. "Sure…"

"You might be lucky tonight, she's pretty beat up" She mocked patting him in the shoulder.

"Wait what?" Dyson stopped her. "I'm not doing that again Tamsin. I can't bare with that look in her face"

"Then drop her at the Dal, I'm sure she'll find someone" She turned around facing away from Dyson. He stopped her once again grabbing her arm.

"Tamsin…"

She sharply released herself from the grip. "Look I don't care! Ok!. I don't care about that bitch. She can do whatever she wants and she can fuck whoever she wants!" She yelled.

"That 'bitch' was your girlfriend two months ago" the blonde chuckled at him but he ignored it and continued talking. "Two months ago, you were drooling around that 'bitch'. You want me to believe you don't give a shit about her anymore? You want me to believe you can sleep at night not knowing who is she with?" Dyson's words were clearly having an effect on Tamsin who clenched her jaw in response and looked away.

"You can say whatever you want Tamsin, and you can deny it, but I've seen the way you look at her" Tamsin shot him a warning look " You've seen nothing…" She whispered looking down.

"…and I've seen the way she looks at you" He continued earning a frowning look from the valkyrie.

"I wish she could look at me like that Tamsin" A hint of sadness in his voice making her feel uncomfortable, almost guilty at his words.

"Do you know how sad it is to see two people that want each other so much been apart and fighting over stupid things?"

He gave her a last look "She's yours tonight. I'm sure you'll do the right thing T" With that he went to talk with a member of the forensic team leaving a confused Tamsin behind. The valkyrie looked away spotting the brunette. She was cheerfully talking to an officer, smiling and been her, completely unaware of the effect she was having on him. That smile. The smile that could make Tamsin take the stupidest decisions, the smile she's fallen for, the smile she could look at for the rest of her life. She stood there looking at her, Dyson's words sinking in and hitting her in the back of her mind. She sighed and took a few steps forward.

"Succubus, get in" she motioned for her to get in the truck.

The moment Bo got into the truck, she regretted. She regretted offer it in the first place.

* * *

><p>After two hours of endless torture they arrived at the city. One question hovering in the valkyrie's mind.<p>

"So…you want me to drop you at the Dal?" She assumed Bo would need to feed.

"No, not really in the mood for partying tonight. Just leave me at the crack shack"

"What are you going to do with that?" She pointed at Bo's rib cage trying to show indifference.

"Huh?... Oh, it's just a bruise. I just need some rest" She said downplaying it.

The valkyrie frowned. She knew how badly injured Bo was.

Eventually they made it to the clubhouse. Tamsin looked at it through the window feeling a pang of sadness. She missed living in there, in that decrepit shit hole, but mostly, she missed living there with the succubus who was now closing the door of the passenger seat while standing there awkwardly. "Thanks…emm… for the ride"

The valkyrie nodded and pretended to be looking somewhere else unable to hold the brunette's gaze.

They both stood there until Bo walked to the clubhouse. Pretending to be tossing things in and out of the glove box, Tamsin took her time in starting the car so she could make sure that Bo will make it safe to the stairs.

When she was about to turn the key, an excruciating pain seized her rib cage making her bent in pain and fall backwards rolling down the stairs.

_Shit_

The valkyrie stormed out of the truck and rushed towards her. "Bo!" She grabbed her and placed her head in her lap.

Bo was finding it difficult to stay awake and black spots were starting to fill her vision. Her breath ragged. "…Can't…breath"

The blonde put out her phone with trembling hands. "I'm gonna call Dyson"

"No" Bo whispered in a barely audible voice grabbing the valkyrie by the collar of her jacket.

"There's no time to be picky now succubus!"

"You…" She mumbled with pleading eyes. " I want you…"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I won't be updating in at least a week. As always reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I want you…"<p>

Those last words coming from the brunette set Tamsin's heart on fire as well as they send chills through her body.

She could offer herself to lightly feed Bo with her chi and keep her conscious until she could find someone, but again, Dyson's words hit her. "_Can you sleep at night not knowing who is she with?"_ She gave Bo one last glance. _I don't want anyone else near her. I don't want anyone else touching her._

She wrapped her arms under Bo's knees and pulled her up and into the clubhouse. She rushed upstairs carrying her bridal style making sure not to press into the brunette's ribcage to worsen the wound and she gently placed the succubus on her bed.

Bo's consciousness was abandoning her by moments, but the next time she opened her eyes she found herself lying on her bed with a soft hand tapping her cheek and the most beautiful green eyes staring at her, then, a pair of soft lips gently pressing on hers. She pulled her forces out of nowhere to reciprocate the kiss. Bo felt the blonde's warm and soft tongue running through her lower lip, tempting, captivating. She opened her mouth granting her entrance and Tamsin's chi flew into her at a vertiginous speed.

She felt her ribs and flesh regenerating and her senses slowly coming back to her.

Just one stream of the valkyrie's powerful chi was enough to heal her. She could've stopped, she knew, so did the valkyrie, but both of them decided to ignore it. She opened her eyes looking at Tamsin while seating on the bed. She thought Tamsin would just pull away and get her to the Dal to find someone to finish what she started but to her surprise the valkyrie softly pushed her back against the pillows and proceeded to get her out of her bloody soaked clothes with trembling fingers. She tossed her jacket and tank top and stopped when the succubus was lying there in her bra, mesmerized at the sight. It'd been two months without touching that warm skin and she didn't know she yearned for it that much until now. Tamsin run her fingers through the brunette's torso, all the way from her belly to her breasts, cupping them and softly squeezing them earning a throaty moan from the succubus. Every movement felt like the first time for them. Tamsin got rid of Bo's pants, she put them down, running her hands through her thighs, dangerously close to the brunette's core.

She got rid of her own pants and crawled back on top of Bo who immediately placed her hands on the blonde's waist under her shirt drawing small circles in her lower back.

Bo wasted no time and unbuttoned Tamsin's shirt, tossing it to the pile of clothes in the floor. The rest of their underwear joined it and soon they were lying stark naked.

Tamsin leaned down planting a kiss on Bo. It was long and filled with passion, it showed how much she's missed her during those past two months and the eagerness with which Bo reciprocated showed Tamsin that the brunette had missed her as much as she did. Familiar waves of arousal started running through Tamsin's body, hitting her and turning her on like crazy. It'd been too long without getting laid with anyone and she would be lying if she said she didn't want a quick release, but she wanted to enjoy every single moment with Bo tonight, enjoy every touch, every caress to its fullest. She placed her thigh between Bo's grounding it against her core feeling her welcoming wetness. She then pushed her legs apart making direct contact with the brunette's sex. Their clits rubbed together and they both gasped at the sensation.

"Oh my god…Tamsin. You feel amazing"

Bo tossed her head back closing her eyes and dragging her nails from the valkyrie's back to her ass, grabbing it and pushing it down harder against her core. She couldn't hold a moan escaping her lips encouraging Tamsin to go harder on her. She increased her rhythm rolling her hips and thrusting Bo, she leaned down lying herself completely against Bo and they shivered when their breasts rubbed together. Hiding her head in the brunette's chin, she placed wet kisses all along her neck earning a loud whimper from her in return. Bo yanked at the valkyrie's blonde locks bringing their mouths back together in a searing kiss. When they both pulled back, Tamsin pressed her forehead on Bo's, closing her eyes while she kept thrusting on Bo.

"Faster…Tamsin…please"

She would've loved nothing more than tease the succubus and take it even more slowly, making her beg for her release, she knew how much she enjoyed to be in control, but when she looked down at the flushed succubus gazing back at her with a look of pure love, she momentarily lost the ability to speak. She reached her left hand out and caressed Bo's cheek running her thumb along her lower lip. Her right hand began wandering down. She slipped it between their bodies until it reached its destination. She pulled herself back allowing her hand to feather Bo's core enjoying Bo's softness and covering her fingers in the brunette's juices. She pulled her fingers out and showed them to Bo with a wicked smile.

" Mmm… did I make this?" She smirked.

Getting in the valkyrie's game, Bo stood up grinning at Tamsin, she wrapped her right leg around the blonde's back and without hesitation plunged two fingers in her core grabbing her by surprise. Tamsin couldn't hold back a loud moan escaping through her gritted teeth. She absentmindedly started riding Bo's hand while she inserted two long fingers in the succubus' center only triggering her succubus nature to take over the situation. Bo set a frenzied rhythm making Tamsin writhe and roll her hips soon matching the brunette's movements. Tamsin's sexy movements against her hand were almost enough to push Bo over the edge. The harder Bo thrust into Tamsin, the harder the valkyrie would thrust into Bo. It was like a competition to see which one would reach their climax first. Tamsin began moaning louder when Bo sent her charms through her body, hitting her soft spot. She could feel the beginning of her orgasm and she grabbed the brunettes face with her left hand for support while the succubus wrapped hers around her waist clawing the blonde's back when she felt herself building to a delicious release.

"Bo…"

She loved the Valkyrie's reaction before her orgasm hit her, she would always whisper her name in a barely audible voice, vulnerable, almost pleading, grazing her lips against hers.

Tamsin pressed her forehead against Bo's and prepared herself for her release. Her loud moans turned on Bo and a final thrust from the blonde pushed her over the edge at the same time as the valkyrie exploded around her fingers. They both open their eyes in reflex holding each other's gaze while breathing the other in. They kissed like they will never see each other again. Their tongues hungrily running over each other, battling. They stopped, panting, for the lack of air only to attack again the other's lips in a crushing kiss. Bo couldn't help it and she pulled one strand of the valkyrie's chi, sending her high again. When their breaths evened, Bo laid back on the bed pulling Tamsin down with her. The blonde wrapped her arms around Bo's waist. The succubus' heartbeat and her chest's heave worked as a lullaby for her and soon they were both sleeping soundly.

When Tamsin woke up the following day, she found herself embraced by a familiar scent. _Bo_. She quickly turned around spotting the brunette only inches away from her. Memories of last night's activities slowly coming back to her.

_Fucking sex demon and her fucking charms. _She slowly sat on the bed and got up searching for her clothes walking on her toes. Her efforts of being stealthy failed the moment she stepped on a loose wooden board on the floor that cracked loudly. She immediately looked at Bo who stirred at the sudden noise. She saw the valkyrie halfway gathering her clothes and somehow it bothered her that she was pulling again her usual hot and cold game.

They briefly made eye contact but the blonde pulled away the moment their eyes met and continued collecting her clothes. The awkwardness in the room cranked to eleven.

She made her way to the bathroom to get dressed leaving Bo baffled sitting at the bed. While the valkyrie was in the bathroom, Bo studied the best way to start a conversation about what happened last night with Tamsin. She still wanted the valkyrie. If anything, she wanted her more than before and she could tell the valkyrie wanted her as much as she did, but she also knew they were on thin ice now. It didn't work the first time and one wrong move could pull them apart for good this time. When she was lost in her thought she heard Tamsin coming out from the bathroom. Without turning to look at her, the valkyrie run to the stairs. That pissed off the brunette who rushed out of bed walking to the blonde grabbing her arm softly and spinning her around.

"You don't have to leave" She said with pleading eyes.

"You can stay"

There was more than one meaning behind her words. She wanted her to stay not just for the day, but also for the rest of her life. For a moment, by the look in Tamsin's eyes she thought she would agree, she would just took a step forward, caressed her cheek and with her sweet smile tell her that yes, she would stay with her and then she would softly kissed her. That dreamy moment was soon gone when the only words coming from Tamsin's lips were "No" and "It's better this way" while the brunette's grip on her arm slipped away and she turned around leaving the house. Bo regretted showing her vulnerability in front of the valkyrie.

"Great Bo, just humiliate yourself in front of her. It probably didn't mean anything for her, just another screw to add to her list"

She kept mumbling to herself while pacing around the room. What she didn't know is that before reaching her truck, Tamsin had already cursed ten times regretting her decision and the harshness with which her response came out of her lips hitting the brunette.

* * *

><p>After their last encounter Bo told herself that she would get closure on it and move on. She put aside the thought that scared her the most, end up alone, not being able to love or being loved back due to her nature. She told herself she was young, powerful and strong enough to keep with her live and that better times will come. Sometimes she considered going back to Lauren or Dyson, but maybe the fact of being hovering and deciding between the two of them for so long made it extremely annoying and repetitive for her. She thought with Tamsin it would've been different, the blonde was an expert in getting the shit out of her but she was also the one able to bring the best out of her.<p>

_I'm better without her. Yep! She…she is nothing but sassy, and bitchy, and bold and… and adorable_…

Her tone softening.

_…__and incredibly sexy, and… NO! Don't go there again. _

She found herself more than once dedicating the valkyrie her firsts thoughts in the morning, cussing, because all the progress made in forgetting the blonde was gone. If only she knew, that at the same time, miles away, a certain blonde would wake up every night yelling her name while grabbing her chest to suffocate the dull pain of her absence. If only she knew the amount of alcohol it took for her to fall sleep without her. If only she new that she had been in the blonde's mind day and night since their last encounter.

* * *

><p>It was a dark afternoon that day, with pouring rain and chilly wind hitting the crack shack's windows. Water leaking through the cracks in the ceiling and dropping in buckets strategically placed in there.<p>

Bo was downstairs, lazily lying on the couch surrounded by all kinds of trash food and rum. Another perk of being through what she liked to call a 'romantic disillusion' was the notable increase in fast food intakes or alcohol consumption. She was barely paying attention to the movie airing on the television when her phone went off.

Emerging from boxes and plastics she reached her hand to see who was brave enough to require her at this time during this hellish day. It was a text, and the number was blocked, but she decided to open it.

_'__See you in two hours'_

She stared confused at the screen for a couple of seconds thinking it might be someone missing a number when texting to someone else. She tossed the phone aside and resumed her activities taking a sip from the bottle. A few seconds later her phone ringed again. She grabbed it again a little pissed this time.

_'__Bo'_

She furrowed her eyebrows. It couldn't be a coincidence that someone was trying to contact another person and that person's name was Bo, the text was addressed to her.

She thought there wasn't actually something she could do about it. No number, no id, no address, nothing to contact back.

She was zapping channels when an hour later someone knocked at the door.

"Ugh…what now? Can't a girl have some peace?"

Reluctantly she pulled herself up grabbing the arm of the couch to support herself. She walked stumbling to the door, opening it, revealing a man wearing a chauffeur suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked at the man with eyebrows arched in astonishment.

"uhm… may I help you?"

The man arose from behind the flowers and with a firm voice announced.

"I'm looking for Bo Dennis" he said a little startled at the brunette's beauty.

"You are talking to her" she chuckled at the sudden nervousness displayed by the guy.

"Uhmm… here" He offered her the bouquet. "I'll wait outside" He turned and left.

Bo closed the door examining the flowers. Eventually she found a little envelope hanging from the stem of one of the flowers. She opened it and read the note.

_Dear Bo, I know you are wondering who I am. In case you want to find out the guy I sent will be waiting for you to bring you somewhere. Thirty minutes, if after thirty minutes you haven't come out of the door, he'll be gone. Dress like yourself._

"What the hell?...dress like myself? Ok, this person definitely has seen me before"

She approached the window still holding the bouquet and looking outside she spotted the guy sitting on a brand new and shiny Rolls Royce.

"Wow…" She exclaimed.

"Whoever it is it shits money"

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. She had twenty-five minutes to get ready if she decided to go with it.

After a little hesitation she went upstairs and groomed herself. She took a shower and got dressed. She was going to wear her usual black leather attire, but decided to go with a pair of dark blue jeans, navy v-neck top, and matching boots and leather jacket.

She let her brown locks loose hanging at one side of her neck and went downstairs. When she was about lo leave she grabbed her dagger, tucking it in her left boot.

"Just in case…"

When she walked out of the door, the chauffeur quickly got out opening the door for her. She gave him a little smile and thanked him. The guy simply nodded and went back to the driver's seat.

"Ms Dennis?" He called

"Yes?"

"It's a short drive. We should be there in twenty minutes"

"Can I at least know where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm afraid no, Miss"

Bo sighed and leaned back to the seat staring out the window, the storm giving truce.

* * *

><p>As the chauffeur said, twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination, and he parked the car in front of a big mansion, ringing at the entry phone.<p>

"Ms Dennis is here"

The fence automatically opened and he drove in. Bo was astonished. She rolled the window down popping her head out and she became lost in her surroundings. As the car rode along the way she soaked up in the landscape. At both sides of the main path that lead to the entrance of the house, there were meters and meters of freshly cut grass with bright red, yellow and white roses forming circular patterns on the floor. She also spotted perfect trimmed bushes surrounded by small pools of crystalline water.

The car finally stopped at the entrance on a large terrace of light brown cobblestones with an oval shaped fountain.

The chauffeur got out of the car opening the rear door inviting Bo to get out as well.

"This way Miss" He waved his hand pointing at the front door urging Bo to follow him.

When they reached the door, he opened it at stood aside letting Bo in. Bo's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

"Holy…shit" She exclaimed looking up the ceiling, unable to examine the whole place with just one look. In front of here there was a hall that was ten times the clubhouse's size, with polished black and white tiles and four lustrous marble pillars with a curved design. She took a step forward admiring the place. In the middle of the space, at both sides, there were two stairways connected at the top, forming a bridge. Suddenly she remembered that she still didn't know why she was there or whom was she going to meet.

"What am I sup…" She turned around looking for the chauffeur only to see him closing the door leaving her there, alone.

"Thanks dumbass. I'll figure it out by myself" She hissed.

She warily started walking through the main hall, lightly grazing her hands through the walls, statues or any other art piece she would find, admiring it. She stopped in front of one in particular that called her attention. It was an oil painting of a beach. The painter had used different tones to paint and emphasize the waves on the sea. Bo approached it and slowly trailed the waves with her fingertips.

"I didn't think you were coming"

Bo jumped startled turning around at the familiar voice coming from behind her. Her eyes wide open.

"Tamsin?"

The blonde stood there, openly eyeing Bo up and down while slowly approaching her.

Millions of questions popping in Bo's head and she couldn't find the words to ask any of them.

"Tamsin…What is this? What I am doing h?…Why did y?… What?…"

Without saying a word the blonde cupped her cheek and pressed her lips on Bo, cutting her short and muffling any attempt of speaking from Bo. Before the brunette could react she pulled away looking at her. Bo's eyes were still closed trying to assimilate. The valkyrie grinned and leaned back in kissing her again while softly thumbing her cheeks. Bo reached her hands in reflex and wrapped them around the valkyrie's waist kissing her back. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss when she felt Tamsin's soft tongue tapping at the seal of her lips. She welcomed the intruder swirling her own tongue against it. Her mind went blank, she knew how much she would regret that the following day, but at that moment she could only think in kissing those lips she's longed for all this time. After a few seconds they both pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and gaining back their breaths. Tamsin dragged her hands down Bo's arms caressing them and holding her hands.

More relaxed now, Bo looked up at her.

"What it's all of this Tamsin?"

Tamsin looked down before answering. "I wanted to say yes"

"What? When?" She urged her to talk searching for her eyes.

"The other day…when you asked me to stay, I wanted to say yes."

Bo huffed out a laugh. "Then why didn't you?"

Tamsin sighed looking at the ceiling "Stupidity?"

Bo chuckled.

"I've been wanting to call you during all this time Bo, thousands of times, and thousands of times I would dial your number and stop before pressing the call button, because… because I didn't even know if you would answer, and if you would've do it, what would I say…?" She looked away hiding the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You went through all of this trouble because you didn't now how to talk to me?" She asked with amusement.

"Not exactly…"

"So?"

Tamsin looked at Bo and brought her hands up to her lips, softly kissing them.

"We never got our date" She smiled sheepishly.

"Tamsin…"

"I'm sorry Bo" She cut her.

"For what?"

"Just…everything. For giving up on us, leaving the other day, my bitchy attitude… everything" She looked at Bo waiting for forgiveness.

Bo sighed and looked away momentarily.

The blonde took this a negative from the succubus and she took a step back letting go of Bo's hands.

"Bo if you want to leave now I'll understand, I don't blame you… I can't even find a good reason for you to stay with me" She sounded defeated.

Bo took a step to where she was standing and lifted her chin making her look her in the eyes.

"But I do…"

Tamsin frowned.

"I do have tons of reasons to stay with you" She smiled softly. "It better be food…" They both laugh out loud.

"This way"

Tamsin led her through the corridor. When she was about to open a door, the succubus tugged at her hand spinning her around.

"Tamsin, before we go any further, I need to know this time is definitive, that I won't wake up tomorrow with you sneaking out, that you won't close yourself to me or leave me out of your trouble. I can't go through that again. I need to know"

Tamsin reached her hand out toying with one of the brunette's chocolate locks, lacing it between her fingers and placing it behind her ear. She caressed her face in a reassuring way leaning over.

"I promise" She whispered against her lips, pecking them softly.

Tamsin opened the door that led to another large room with sights to the front garden that Bo saw when she arrived there. In the middle of the room there was a table set for two with different types of wines and sparkly drinks.

Tamsin approached the table and pour two glasses of wine offering one to Bo and leading her outside, to the balcony.

The storm was long gone, allowing them to see the sun about to set on the horizon.

Bo leaned on the wall enjoying the sights and the wine while Tamsin came from behind hugging her and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" She asked nudging her nose in the crook of her neck

"Mmm I love it. Can we keep the house?"

Tamsin chuckled…"I'm afraid no" They both laughed.

"Thank you for coming Bo" she said in a serious tone.

"Of course" Bo responded taking a sip of her drink.

"Wanna come in? Dinner is served"

Time flew for the two of them. They spent the rest of the night like that, together, eating, talking, laughing, and sweetly making love until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
